Dare Night
by CharismaticBunn
Summary: Adrinette. "In exact words, her cue cards read: 1) You must spend your entire time with Adrien Agreste until you are finished with all your dares. 2) Steal a pair of Adrien Agreste's boxers. 3) Kiss Adrien Agreste on the lips. / If you fail to complete your dares, Kirsten Bourgeois will reveal your crush towards Adrien Agreste in the morning. Good luck!"
1. Dare Night

**NOTE:** Yeah, I knew I said I wasn't going to upload anything else, but I lied. HAH. But seriously this one will be the last one I promise! I just wanted to get all my ideas out there for the first chapter of everything, and see how you guys respond to it. And then, I proceed to work on it much faster.

Plus, **A Play to Remember,** is sort of out of my comfort zone, so I'll be uploading that story quite slowly, especially since i'm still trying to gather my ideas and complete an outline.

Stories like this one is much more easier to write for me, so I'll be working on this. It's not going to be an incredibly long story.

As it had been planned, **this story will only be containing 8 chapters, and will be relatively short.**

 **LadyBug/Chat Noir are known in the story, and will only be brought up once (possibly), but this story is mostly focused on just Adrien and Marinette and their daily "normal" lives. So there will be no akuma attacks. :)**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Dare Night**

 **Genres:** Romance

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous LadyBug

 **Pairings:** AdrienxMarinette (Adrinette)

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

The irritated bluenette groaned as she walked into the Bourgeois' grand hotel – Le Grand Paris, with Alya, and the rest of her female classmates by her side.

It was that time of the year again. That time when Kirsten Bourgeois – Chloe's older sister - came home for a short visit from her glamorous life as an international supermodel.

 _You would think that Chloe was the one labeled as the wicked witch of all of Paris. That, my friend, was all wrong. In fact, Chloe was just an ill-advised wannabe. The real threat to any resident's social life in Paris was actually Kirsten._

Behind that sweet smile, and those innocent sapphire colored eyes, hid this demon like creature with a treacherous craving for public humiliation (of anyone else, but her, of course). Kirsten had a way with people. She was cunning, and persuasive, and somehow had the ability to obtain any private information regarding her targeted prey. Even Chloe was sometimes considered a target, and she was her sister!

This week, it sadly _was_ Chloe… and her female classmates from Ms. Bustier's class. A target she highly anticipated every year during the twelve days she made herself comfortable in her hometown.

Every year, Kirsten would somehow gather all the dirt she needed regarding Chloe, and her female classmates, and then proceed with a game she claimed to be quite entertaining (for herself) – Dare Night.

 _You may be thinking, what exactly is Dare Night, and what does it entail?_

 _Well, to simply describe it, Kirsten, the mastermind behind Dare Night, would give each girl an envelope containing at least three dares. Each dare were to be closely related to the secret that Kirsten was somehow able to come across. Each person had until midnight to complete the dares, or else, the humiliating secret was to be revealed to the entire city by dawn. And if that wasn't enough, the losers were also forced to commit to some kind of activity at 1AM with live feed connected to the giant TV located at the top of Le Grand Paris. The year before, it was singing karaoke in incredibly heinous outfits. Who knew what it would be this year?_

It was a sad thing to admit, but losing your secret and singing karaoke was a far more favorable punishment than being tortured by Kirsten every day of your life. Even if she were halfway across the world, she would still find a way to make your life a living hell. Even Marinette had to admit that Hawk Moth was no longer a threat compared to this little demon princess.

"Chloe," Alya retorted with crossed arms as they gathered at the center of the lobby.

The entire place was closed for the time being, and was heavily guarded by a platoon of workers. This way, no one was able to get in, nor were they able to get out.

"Alya," Chloe sneered, rolling her eyes.

"Have we not talked about keeping your sister away from Paris?"

"Like I can do anything about that," The blonde snapped with a slightly twitchy eye. It was obvious that Kirsten was giving Chloe a hard time since she arrived. It was evidently shown through her much more spiteful attitude in school. Girl couldn't even keep herself calm when Ms. Bustier would call her name out for attendance.

"I just want to get this over with," Marinette groaned, while slouching in defeat.

The year before, she barely passed. Kirsten somehow found out that she still enjoyed playing with dolls. She even had to prove her assumption with a video - a video of her grooming her Lettuce Patch doll while singing to it. Her first two dares consisted of taking a picture with a bunch of the dolls at the store, and eating baby food. The last one was well, the cause of her seemingly close failure. She had to dress up as a Lettuce Patch kid, but she was only allowed to steal clothes off of mannequins to complete the look. It was incredibly hard, and Marinette even quit playing with those dolls just to avoid that fiasco. She's been cautious all year just so Kirsten wasn't able to pinpoint any dirt on her. And if she had anything on her, well, it couldn't be that bad. Could it?

"Marinette." The all too familiar upbeat voice sounded behind her, followed by a few 'tsks'. "Proper posture my dear."

Surprised, Marinette stood up straight before turning her head to see Kirsten, slowly strutting towards her and the small gathered group of girls.

Kirsten was pretty much a replica of Chloe, except taller with a much more voluminous figure. She had long, straight, blonde hair that stopped just above her waist, and wore only the finest and most expensive clothing in the world. Chloe was just a tiny unnoticeable speck compared to her.

A smirk curved upon the blonde's face as she stopped just next to Marinette. She leaned down, gathering her hair to one side before bringing her lips close to Marinette's ear. "I don't think _Adrien_ appreciates a girl with bad posture," she whispered, instantly causing shivers to travel up the bluenette's spine.

"Huh? W-What?" Marinette responded with a tinge of fear in her voice. Even Alya was too scared to ask about what she said.

"I personally want to give you your envelope." Kirsten grinned devilishly before reaching into her designer purse. She pulled out a white envelope with Marinette's name handwritten on it. "Here you go," she said, gesturing for the bluenette to take it. "You're not allowed to open it yet though."

Marinette gulped before reaching out for her own envelope. Her fingers trembled with trepidation as she grasped the edge of the envelope. Lacking patience, Kirsten shoved the entire thing into Marinette's hand. She then continued her strut until she was finally standing on the foot of the stairs.

"As you all know, today is Dare Night!" she announced with a room filled with dreadful teens. "By now, you should all know the rules, so I shouldn't have to explain it. And if you don't remember, well then, it sucks to be you." She snickered before snapping her fingers.

Beside her, a couple of the hotel workers began calling out the names that were printed on each card. In just a few short minutes, every girl in the room was holding an envelope. With anticipation, they wanted to read their dares, and get the rest of the day over with. That way, Kirsten was out of their lives for another entire year.

"Alright everyone," Kirsten continued with a smug look. "You may open up your envelopes, and make sure to take lots of pictures, or else you'll be forced to do something quite…" she trailed off, not wanting to reveal what she had planned for the losers.

Marinette blinked as Kirsten met her eyes. The blonde winked before shielding her vision with a pair of overly studded sunglasses. "Good luck ladies," she said before whipping around, and walking up the plight of stairs.

As she exited the room, a few of the hotel workers walked to the center of the lobby, towards the centerpiece. They removed the centerpiece from the table before replacing it with a giant timer that was counting backwards from five hours.

"Oh girl, I hope its nothing bad," Alya said as she ripped her envelope open.

Marinette looked down to her envelope as Alya began reading through her dares. Unlike Alya, she peeled the sticker away from the opening, and slid the cue cards out from the sleeve. She then looked back up at the timer, and bit her bottom lip. The timer was ticking down too fast for her own liking.

Marinette's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped upon reading the first dare. As she continued to flip through the cards, her eyes began to bulge from her sockets. She could not believe what she had to complete. The whole Lettuce Patch dolls fiasco suddenly seemed like a miniscule embarrassment in her life.

In exact words, her cue cards read:

 _1._ _You must spend your entire time with Adrien Agreste until you are finished with all your dares._

 _2._ _Steal a pair of Adrien Agreste's boxers._

 _3._ _Kiss Adrien Agreste on the lips._

 _If you fail to complete your dares, Kirsten Bourgeois will reveal your crush towards Adrien Agreste in the morning._

 _Good luck!_

* * *

 **Note: So what do you guys think? Yeah, dare fanfics are pretty cliche, but they are still pretty awesome to read! I hope you enjoy my take on this.**

 _ **Leave a like, leave a favourite, leave a review, or even a PM. Whatever to show that you're interested~**_


	2. iSpy

**NOTE:** Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2! **Once again, this is going to be a relatively short story with 8 chapters.** **It mostly just focuses on Adrien and Marinette's POV as they complete her dares, so you won't see much of the other characters.** I may have made Kirsten seem like a huge part of the story, but really shes only in like chapter one. haha I just wanted someone else other than Chloe to put the whole event together and I felt like a rude older sister would do the trick! :) I still hope you guys enjoy the whole premise of it though.

Anywho, thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter - **(GuardianAngel1234567, SweetWolfXD, MysNis1206, Guest, Adrienette4life, Linguine Returns, Lmb111514, & mayuralover). & thanks to everyone who liked/favorited.** I hope you enjoy the rest of it!

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _Adrien Agreste_

Adrien Agreste pressed his back against the sturdy street lamp. He yawned while bouncing a small, yellow rubber ball against the pavement. He continued with his little game as he listened to Nino, Kim, Nathaniel, and Ivan bicker behind a bush.

"Are they out yet?" Nino asked with hopeful eyes as he turned his attention to Kim, the one who was peering through a set of binoculars. "I think it's my turn to have the binoculars."

Adrien slightly chuckled as he watched the four of them shove one another to the side just to have a chance at peering through the lenses. It made no sense to him. It was daytime, and they were literally "hiding" across the street from the entrance of the Bourgeois hotel – Le Grand Paris. Any bystanders were able to spot them from afar, especially the butlers that were barricading the entrance. Plus, none of them even needed a pair of binoculars. They were able to see, at least, anyone leaving the hotel from where they were.

After school, Nino and the others dragged him to join them on a "secret" yearly mission. A mission that always involved trying to figure out Kirsten's motives with the girls. Nino somewhat briefed him on the way to the hotel, but Adrien wasn't interested in any of it. According to Nino, the girls had to participate in something called 'Dare Night' every year. Adrien couldn't understand what was so important about those dares. It sounded like fun to him, and he wouldn't mind doing his own share of dares either. But, according to Nino, the girls were only allowed to participate, and they guarded their envelope of dares like a hawk.

When 'Dare Night' first started, the boys offered to help the girls, but none of them would accept it. And even when they did, something about it was so fishy… like the girl they were helping wasn't telling them the entire truth. That was one of the reasons as to what kept Adrien tagging along with the others. Dares were just dares. Whatever Kirsten made them do couldn't be that bad.

Adrien knew Kirsten Bourgeois as long as he knew Chloe, but he was never aware of all the little events she set up whenever she came back to Paris. It was only today where he witnessed her true self in school. He kind of expected her to be a diva like Chloe ever since he witnessed Chloe's attitude towards others when he first attended the school. There was a part of him that also thought that maybe, Kirsten was opposite from Chloe. She was older than Chloe; so she had to be much more mature. Well, he guessed wrong. If he had to describe it, she was a bazillion Chloe's put into one. He's had a few modeling gigs with her in the past, but she was always so sweet, and treated him like her little brother. Even when she came by the school earlier today, she greeted him with welcoming eyes. It was a shame to see those sapphire eyes greet everyone else with piercing glares.

"Lo-Look. They're leaving!" Kim pointed out.

"What?" said Nino. "Already? Aren't they usually there for an hour or two?"

Adrien shrugged as he watched Rose and Juleka take a turn, passing the butlers who have now stepped to the side. "Maybe they have more dares to complete this year?" he said, while throwing his rubber ball against the pavement once more.

He wasn't invited to the event, nor was the other guys. It didn't feel right to snoop around, and invade their privacy. Although, as he looked up once more to his female classmates, he sensed that something wasn't right. He stuffed his rubber ball into his pocket before squinting his eyes at Juleka and Rose who had their eyes glued to the contents of their envelopes.

Their faces were filled with fear and worry. What kind of dares did they have to complete that made them look that way? Kirsten surely wouldn't make them do something as wild and dangerous as bungee jumping off of the Eiffel Tower would she? The honey haired teen began to picture his classmates jumping off of the tower with nothing, but the cord hanging onto one of their feet. He shook his head, feeling their sense of fear over heights, but even then, he found that kind of dare to be pretty damn fun. He definitely had to add that to his bucket list… whenever he was going to make one.

"Well," Adrien said, turning his head to face the foursome that were eying the remainder of girls who were leaving the hotel. "I guess I'm gonna go. Tell me how your mission goes."

"What?" Kim stood on his feet. "You don't wanna join us? I guarantee it's going to be pretty fun."

"Nah," Adrien said as he walked ahead to the pedestrian crossing. "I have other things to do." He finished off, waving off his disappointed group of friends. As much as he would like to stalk his female classmates, there was someone else that he would rather try to find - his dear partner, LadyBug. If he transformed into Chat Noir, maybe LadyBug would pop up, and they could patrol the city together. Oh, he would definitely prefer that.

The honey haired teen finished his walk across the street, and gave his friends a once over. He gave them one last wave before turning his attention back to the area in front of him. He immediately came to a stop as he felt Alya and Marinette's hands jam into his lower chest.

"Wha- oh." Alya looked up, noticing the teen. She shoved her cue cards and envelope into her purse before greeting him. "Adrien, hi."

"Hey," Adrien said, wondering what was written on those cards. He then looked over to Marinette who was still busily eying one of her own. This was probably the very first time where she was immediately panicked by his presence. Curious, Adrien rocked back and forth before standing on his tiptoes, trying to get a peek of Marinette's cards.

"Marinette…" Alya nudged the bluenette's shoulder.

"Huh? What is it?" The bluenette immediately looked away from her cards before seeing Adrien standing right in front of her. She stuffed her cards into her purse.

Adrien scrunched his nose. He was so close to making out a few words on one of her cards. All he saw though was a part of a word - a word ending in 'xers'. What word contained the letters X, E, R, and S in that order? Now he was starting to regret leaving the other guys.

"A-Adrien!" Marinette said loudly, causing the boy to take a few steps backwards. "You doing here what are? I- I mean, what are you doing here?" She shook her head.

Adrien chuckled upon seeing Marinette's cheeks turn a shade of crimson. "I was just walking home. I hear you guys are participating in something called 'Dare Night'. What is that all about?"

"We just have to complete a few dares. That's all." Alya answered, waving him off dismissively.

"Really? That sounds pretty fun." He reached behind his neck, and began to rub his nape. "So…" He shifted his eyes to the left, barely making out Nino and the others staring at him with hope. "What kind of dares do you have to complete?"

"Those are a secret," Alya answered with haste. "We only have less than five hours now to complete all of them, so I better get going..." She paused for a second while looking at Marinette. "My first dare actually takes place on the other side of the city," she was quick to say. Somehow, it didn't sound all that convincing, but what would he know?

"Oh, well, do you need any help?" Adrien asked, sensing that Alya was so eager to push him away. _Seriously, what was up with all these dares?_

"No, I'm good. Mine are pretty easy," she answered. "I think my girl here needs help with hers though." Adrien watched as the brunette placed a hand on the bluenette's shoulder.

He swore he could see a wink coming from Alya, but the glint of the sun on her glasses was making it hard to tell.

"Wh-What?" Marinette said, shocked. "I don't need any help! I-I'm fine!"

"Well, I don't mind hel-" Adrien tried, but trailed off as Alya pulled Marinette off to the side.

"Just a second!" Alya said with a smile before turning her attention to the bluenette.

Adrien stared at the two girls in wonder. What were they plotting? He continued to stare at them, trying to make out the words that were coming out of their lips. Due to the moving cars, and the ambient sounds all around them, he couldn't hear anything. He tried reading their lips, but Alya's mouth was moving too fast for him too understand.

He scratched his head as the two girls ended their conversation. He then watched as Marinette took a few steps forward over to him. "I actually do need help with completing all my dares," Marinette said with a shaky voice. "Would you like to help me complete all of them?"

"Yeah, sure," said the bewildered honey blonde. "I wouldn't mind. Plus, you and I haven't actually spent much time together, Marinette. I don't mind getting to know you more than I already do." He finished off. He really wanted to try and find LadyBug, but he supposed that had to wait until later. After all, they did have a patrol coming up later on tonight.

"That's gr-great." Marinette grinned at him widely with a completely reddened face.

Adrien smiled at her as Alya walked pass the two of them, waving them off.

Perhaps, he could get an answer from Marinette explaining why she always looked like a ripe tomato in front of him.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading the second chapter! :) Leave a like, leave a favorite, leave a review or even a PM to show your support~**_

 _ **I may possibly be uploading one chapter a day until we reach the last one. Idk we shall see. :)**_


	3. Panic

**NOTE:** And here is the next chapter! :) I hope you guys enjoy it!

Now to reply to some reviews.

 _ **Shadow of Elements:** It was absolutely hilarious how you fit "the boys have no idea what's going on" scenario into this fic! I have a notebook full of Miraculous fanart. In the hallway, I dropped it and it landed on a page full of symbols for every ship (a bunny and bear for Mylivan, a golden flower for Rose and Prince Ali, etc). A guy in my class picked it up and he was near all his other guy friends so they crowded around it and they were all like, "Wtf is a ship?" and my friends and I were just laughing our heads off._

 **Oh, boys. They are always so clueless aren't they? haha. :) Thanks for sharing this story. It was my fave one to read, so I posted it here for everyone to share the same feelings as us. Unless some of the readers are... boys... then well...**

 _ **mayuralover:** Haha..I forgot what works ends with -xers too! Ooh, good luck Marinette!_

 **I will give you a hint. It bengs in BO! (I literally just gave it away). :D**

 _ **MysNis1206:**_ _I seriously love this, it's going to be so interesting! Poor innocent naive Adrien! I feel so sorry for the girls, though I will admit that it would be out of character for Chloe to go and do this. Mind you, I totally want this older sister at the end to have all the girls come back and be like, "such and such completed her dares, but this person did not. And so your punishment is...and I will reveal your secret, within the hour." That would be cool. Even if all of them complete the dares. Quick question though, is Lila in this?_

 **Well, it wouldn't be fun if they all completed their dares. :P. & No, Lila isn't in this. I would have to say that this story would take place sometime before Lila came in. **

I would like to thanks those who reviewed the last chapter - _**GuardianAngel1234567, Guest, Avery, SweetWolfXD, Linguine Returns** (kinda weird to say, but I like your username, its kinda random, but fits, LMAO), **Adrinette4life.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

Lagging a tad bit behind Adrien, Marinette bit her bottom lip while glancing upwards. Her eyes rested upon the tufts of honey colored hair that was slightly bouncing about with each step he took.

"So," Adrien said, being the first to break the silence. He stopped, and then looked over his shoulder towards the flustered bluenette.

Upon meeting his emerald colored eyes, Marinette's gaze immediately shifted downwards. She began to concentrate on the tiny spec of dirt that was clinging onto her shoe. "So…?" she asked quietly while bringing her hands together behind her back.

"What's your first dare? What do you need to do that requirements my help?" he asked. "Possibly lifting something heavy?" He nudged her before raising one of his arms to show off his slightly toned bicep.

Marinette blushed. She knew he was going to have an even fitter body when he got older. Oh she could just imagine touching his chiseled, well toned, six pa-

"Marinette?" Adrien blinked several times before waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh-oh, right." She cleared her throat, feeling the heat in her cheeks rise. "I-I…" She exhaled a large amount of air as an attempt to bring her temperature back to normal. She then looked pass Adrien, her eyes darting all over her surroundings, trying to think of a dare. There was no way that she was going to tell him that all her dares consisted of doing something involving him.

Far in the distance, her eyes rested upon a brochure with the words _'Tour Paris'_ on it. Those two words sent the light bulb in her head burning bright. Strolling all over Paris while taking a dozen pictures with Adrien? That had to prove to Kirsten that she was with Adrien all day. "Uhm," Marinette cleared her throat. "We have to take pictures all around Paris!"

"Take Pictures?" Adrien questioned with disappointment. "That's it?"

"Yes, well, you see… My dare consisted of going all over Paris with someone, and taking pictures. I guess I have to thank Alya for finding me a partner. It would have been hard finding someone since the rest of the girls have their own dare's to complete." Marinette grinned awkwardly before reaching into her purse. She gripped onto her envelope of dares, feeling guilty for lying to Adrien. It wasn't a total lie though, right?

"That sounds fine to me." Adrien shrugged his shoulders. "So where should we go first?"

"Let's take a picture where we are now!" The bluenette suggested while pulling out her phone from her purse.

Adrien agreed as Marinette began opening the camera on her phone. She then configured her settings before extending her arm outwards, aiming the camera on them. She stuck out her tongue trying to find the perfect angle while Adrien stood next to her patiently.

"I can do it." He chuckled after noticing the bluenette having a hard time with trying to get both of them into the photo.

He glanced over at her. He gave her a smile before he brushed his fingers against hers to grab ahold of her phone. He then draped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her in close while looking straight ahead at the screen. The physical contact, and heart wrenching smile set off all of the fireworks that were residing in her heart. Her eyes glittered as she stared at his side profile. Adrien was the most perfect guy she ever-

"All done!" Adrien said before handing the phone back to her.

"What?" Marinette blinked several times as the honey haired teen placed the device in the palm of her hands. "But I didn't…" she trailed off after seeing the picture. Adrien was hunched over a bit to match her height. He was smiling widely into the lenses while she was busy looking up at him with admiration.

"I think I did a pretty good job," he said. "Plus it looks like you're in love with me, Marinette."

Her heart stopped. "Wh-What? What makes you say that? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" She said with haste. The temperature of her body rose once more.

"I'm just kidding." He laughed out loud. "You were probably staring at my scar right? I got it… during one of my modeling gigs." He almost sounded unsure, but then preceded anyways to point at the tiny scar located near his jawline.

"Oh…" Marinette swallowed hard before scratching her head. "Ri-right…" She didn't notice the scar when she was admiring him, but now that he was pointing it out, she couldn't believe that she missed it. It wasn't too big, but it certainly wasn't that small either. It almost looked like the scar that Chat Noir got in their last tussle with an akumatized villain. In fact, it looked almost like an exact replica…

"I actually wanted to ask you something." Adrien said, breaking her away from her thoughts.

The bluenette shook her head before meeting his eyes. "What is it?"

"Why does your face get so red when you're with me?" He pointed to her cheeks.

Just when she thought that the redness was starting to fade away, it had to come back. Marinette puffed out her cheeks before placing her hands on them. "What?" She squeaked. "What are you talking about?" She held in her breath.

"It's just an observation," he chuckled. "You've been red as a tomato since we left Alya. Are you alright? Do you maybe-"

 _Riiing! Riiing!_

Adrien perked up upon hearing the familiar tone of his cell. "Hold on, I have to take this," he said. "I won't be long!"

Marinette let out a long exhale as she watched the honey haired teen walk a few feet away from her. "That was close," she whispered to herself.

"Oh, Marinette." She could hear Tikki's voice from the confined space of her purse. Marinette unzipped her purse to hear Tikki much clearer. "You really need to control your blushing or else Adrien will find out your crush on him before Kirsten gets the chance too."

That actually didn't sound too bad. Anything would beat Kirsten's way of handling the situation. However, Marinette didn't want Adrien to find out just from her rosy red cheeks. She wanted him to find out on her terms, with her words, whenever she was ready…

"You're right, Tikki." Marinette blew out a raspberry before glancing over at Adrien who looked like he was in a conversation with more than one person. She swore she just heard him yell out for Kim before calling out to Nino. What could that be about?

"Well, if Adrien is busy talking on the phone with Nino and Kim, then maybe I can make the time to call Alya. Maybe she can help me with stealing his… boxers." She shivered upon saying the word boxers. She never thought about touching his briefs before, and now she had to do it.

Marinette lifted her device to her view before pressing on a few buttons. In a matter of seconds, Alya picked up the phone with a loud heave.

 _"_ _Girl, you know that you shouldn't be calling me while I complete my dares."_ Alya whispered sharply through her phone.

The bluenette apologized. She forgot that all of Alya's dares involved stealing something. After all, her secret did involve stealing. Kirsten supposedly found it suitable for her to go on a stealing spree to atone for her sin. Her sin of sneaking her way into Mayor Bourgeois' office, and stealing any file that revolved around LadyBug. During that time Alya thought that perhaps the mayor was involved with the formation of the superhero duo. Alya was giddy when she finally came across a file in the filing cabinet labeled 'LadyBug' in his office. But, it wasn't what she thought it would be… It was actually Mayor Bourgeois in a Ladybug one-piece suit. A female one-piece bathing suit. You don't even want to question it.

You could just imagine that Alya's eyes were burning from the image. It didn't end there though. Upon seeing the image, Alya thought it was too good to not show to Marinette, so she took a picture of it. As she did, the security was making their way to the office, and while in a hurry to leave, Alya somehow sent the image to all the citizens in Paris. Luckily, it was sent out through an anonymous email, but Kirsten was still somehow able to figure out that it was all Alya.

"Well, which dare are you completing?" Marinette asked, mimicking her silent tone.

 _"_ _I'm still on my first one. I have to steal some kind of bracelet from Chloe's bedroom, but she has servants everywhere."_ Marinette could hear her friend grunt, followed by a thud. _"I'm gonna have to call you back, girl."_

"No no no no," Marinette said with haste. "You can't hang up yet! I'm stumped with my next dare. How am I going to grab a pair of Adrien's boxers?"

 _"_ _I don't know,"_ Alya answered _. "Maybe you could spill juice on his pants, and he'll be forced to go home, and shower. I don't think he'll want to stroll around Paris with sticky boxers. He's going to have to change."_

"That sounds like a great idea!" Marinette replied cheerfully. She knew she could count on Alya.

 _"_ _Good luck. I'm close to completing my first dare. See you later."_ Alya hung up without giving Marinette the chance to say goodbye.

"Alright, Tikki." Marinette said before looking back at the honey blonde who was still on his phone. He looked a tad bit agitated now. Marinette wanted to ask him what was going on, but this was the perfect chance for her to buy a coffee or a smoothie… Any kind of beverage that would set her plan into motion.

"Marinette, Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tikki asked, her head bobbing out of Marinette's purse. "There could be a better way to retrieve a pair of his undergarments."

"I think this way is the best." Marinette replied before gesturing Tikki to retreat further into her purse.

The now determined bluenette scanned the area. Hers eyes immediately locked on a smoothie bar located just across the street. Marinette smiled to herself before looking back at Adrien. She met his eyes, and without having to say a word, Marinette pointed towards the smoothie bar, telling him to meet her there when he was done. Adrien was quick to understand her message, and he nodded in agreement.

The bluenette rushed across the street, and scurried to the cash register. She ordered two large strawberry banana smoothies, and then stood at a different counter. She patiently stood there while humming a tune to herself.

"Marinette!" She heard Adrien call out to her.

The bluenette whipped around towards the figure that just entered the quaint store.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "Nino and the others are…" He spaced out for a second. "…are having a hard time with deciding who should use the green controller in Ultimate Mecha Strike III."

"The others?" she questioned. There was more than just Kim?

"Uhh, yea… Nathaniel, Kim, Ivan, and Nino. They apparently… uhh.. play video games this day every year since you girls are busy with Kirsten's dares."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to have taken you away from all the fun."

"It's cool. Anything to help a girl in need," he said before bowing down.

Marinette blushed again, but immediately looked away to prevent Adrien from asking her the same question as before. She exhaled in relief upon seeing the two large smoothies placed down on the counter front of her.

"I hope you're okay with strawberry banana. I wasn't really sure what you would like," she said after thanking the employee. She then removed the lids off of one of the smoothies.

"It's okay with me. I'm not that picky."

"Great," Marinette said before holding in her breath. _Here goes nothing._ She whipped around, ready to hand Adrien the covered smoothie, but feigned a slip on her cup.

The thick beverage fell from her cup, and splashed across his lower shirt, and upper pants. "I'm so sorry!" she blurted out loud before placing the other smoothie back onto the counter. "I'm such a klutz!"

"It's alright," Adrien said with a sour face, clearly showing that the coldness made its way into his pants. "I'll just run home, and change. And then we'll continue with finishing your dares!"

"O-Okay." Marinette said while grabbing onto a bunch of napkins. Alya's plan worked better than she expected.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading the third chapter. :) Leave a like, leave a favorite, leave a review or even a PM to show your support~ :D_**


	4. Missing Boxers

**NOTE:** Hey guys! And here's the fourth chapter! :)

Now onto replying to a few reviews!

 _ **Linguine Returns:**_ _Interesting chapter! I wonder what Alya stole for her secret to be about stealing! (And thank you about my username, tbh I don't remember why I came up with it but it stuck)_

 **Maybe you just missed it or forgot when the chapter ended, but Alya ended up "stealing" a picture of Mayor Bourgeois in a female LadyBug one piece bathing suit. haha. And no problem!**

 _ **black neko hime:**_ _I feel like Tikki was right...I'm kind of surprised Mari actually pulled it off, though..._

 **I made Mari do it just cause in the show, Tikki always seems to tell Mari otherwise, but she never listens/realizes Tikki's advice until the very end. haha**

 _ **Adrinette4life:**_ _When Marinette thought about running her hand over his chest, I laughed so hard XD XD_ _...what was the call that adrien had all about?_ _Oh my god, Mr. Bourgeois in his bathing suit made my eyes burn.._

 **You'll find out about the call in this chapter! :) At least, an explanation of it.**

 _ **GuardianAngel1234567:**_ _Just want to say dares are meant for fun. NOT FOR DESTROYING PEOPLES' DIGNITY!_

 **I'm not sure if you're just joking or if you're really angry. lol. But well it wouldn't be as interesting if his dignity wasn't slightly... bruised? haha**

P.S: I just reply to some reviews here just in case other people have the same thoughts/questions.

Thanks to everyone else who also left a review: **Lala-rainbowlight, 2004sunnyshadow, mayuralover, MysNis1206, SweetWolfXD, Shadow of the Elements, book dragon, kawaii25. And Also, a PM from Rose7181 asking for faster updates, but I feel like I'm updating fast enough, so... haha**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Missing Boxers**

 _Adrien Agreste_

The numbness subsided, but was replaced with an uncomfortable sticky feeling. Adrien shifted around in his seat as an attempt to make the stickiness feel less noticeable. No matter how hard he tried though, nothing seemed to help.

"I'm really sorry…" Marinette apologized as he crossed his legs.

Adrien groaned quietly before immediately uncrossing them. "Don't sweat it," he said, turning his attention to the apologetic bluenette. "It was just an accident. Things like that happen all the time."

"I guess, but I…" The blunette trailed off.

The honey blonde stared at her with curious eyes. She looked like she had something else to say, but something in her mind was preventing her from doing so. He watched as her gaze shifted from outside the car window to her fingers that were fumbling on her lap. He bit his bottom lip, wondering why she looked so guilty. Accidents happened all the time. Unless, maybe it wasn't accident. Perhaps it was a dare. A dare that he was unaware of. After witnessing Kirsten's attitude in the school today, he was thinking that a dare involving taking pictures all over Paris was a little too easy. Now, spilling a smoothie on someone's lap seemed more her style. But why him? Or, perhaps, maybe she was to do it to anyone, and it just happened to be him. The more his mind pondered over it, the more questions he had. He really felt like one of the other snooping guys.

When he was on the phone earlier on, Nino was reiterating his plan with all the others. Adrien initially didn't want to participate in the whole thing, but the guys saw him leaving with Marinette. Because of that, he was automatically sucked back into finding out the truth behind all the dares. On the phone it seemed that Nino and the others were just splitting off to spy on a separate girl or even help another one out. The foursome were at the back of the hotel at the time, and the last thing they all saw was Alya sneaking in through a window on the highest balcony. If he remembered correctly, the room with the highest balcony belonged to Chloe. What could Alya possibly need that involved sneaking into Chloe's room? He was so disinterested in the whole thing, but now he was incredibly hooked. He couldn't wait to meet up with the guys later and discuss their findings.

"What exactly happened, Adrien?" Nathalie asked, turning around from the front seat to look at him. She raised an eyebrow, and gave him the 'what-were-you-up-to-today-look?'. A look that he was all too familiar with. Whenever he did something that his father wouldn't be proud of, Nathalie would give him this look as a warning to avoid his father until it was all fixed.

"It was just an accident, really. It's not a big deal." Adrien waved his hands out in front of him as some sort of defense mechanism as Nathalie eyed the large wet stain on his pants.

"It was my fault!" Marinette interjected. "I was so clumsy, and when I handed him that smoothie, it just fell out of my hand. I am so sorry! If Mr. Agreste gets mad, I'll take all the blame!"

"Marinette," Adrien began. "Really, it's fine. It was just an accident."

It looked like she was about to protest, but instead she returned her gaze back to her fumbling fingers. You think that a stain wouldn't be a big deal, but being Gabriel Agreste's son involved maintaining a perfect image, and a stain was simply unacceptable.

"Well, just be more careful next time." Nathalie advised as the driver turned into the driveway.

"You bet I will!" Marinette said.

Shortly after, the trio entered the Agreste mansion, and with Nathalie's help, Adrien led Marinette into the lounging room - a place where the guests waited when they had a meeting with his father.

"Why don't you just stay here for a bit?" Adrien said with a small smile as he stared at the bluenette eye the place with complete amazement. To him this was normal, but he guessed to her that this was a little much. Other homes probably didn't have a lounging area with a few leather sofas, and a snack table and bar in the back. Not only that, there was a bartender tending the bar, and a pastry chef who were to make sure that the snack table was filled all the time with fresh pastries.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to do that." Marinette took a seat on one of the leather sofas.

"Here," Adrien said, grabbing onto a remote. "You can watch some TV if you'd like." He pressed a few buttons, causing the wall in front of them to shift. In a matter of seconds, a TV appeared.

"Wh-What!?" Marinette said, shocked.

"A little too much?" He chuckled while scratching his head.

"A little?! I mean, I guess I should be expecting this from the Agreste family." Marinette said as Adrien handed her the remote.

"Well, make yourself comfortable," he said. "I won't take long, and then we can continue on with the rest of your dares!"

"R-Right." He noticed the redness returning back to Marinette's cheeks. He never really thought much about her blushing before, but now he found it sort of… cute.

Adrien smiled, meeting her eyes. "If you need anything, just ask Nathalie. She'll be outside the lounge. If you can't find her, ask the bartender or the pastry chef. They should be able to help." He looked up at the two workers, and gave them both a nod.

"Okay." Marinette replied.

* * *

The honey blonde threw his dirty clothes into the hamper, and put on a bathrobe. He began rummaging through his drawers, pulling out a set of clean clothes.

"Can I have some more Camembert?" Plagg floated just above him as he grabbed a new pair of boxers from his drawer.

"Seriously, Plagg?" Adrien glowered down at his kwami who just finished chewing the rest of his cheese.

"Is there not any in your snack bar?" Adrien asked, referring to the mini fridge he had to secretly install in his room purely dedicated to stashing some cheese for Plagg.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that!" Plagg said, perking up with happiness. The kwami zoomed across the room to the hidden mini fridge to grab himself another slice. "So, I thought you wanted to scour the city for LadyBug. Why are you helping out the girl downstairs?" He immediately zoomed back to the honey blonde who decided on a new pair of socks.

Adrien looked over to Plagg, the smell of Camembert wafting over his nose. "I want to know what dares she has to complete."

"Couldn't you just ask?"

"No, she and all the other girls all seem to not want to share their dares. If I'm lucky, maybe Marinette will tell me. I'm pretty sure touring all over Paris while taking pictures isn't one of them. It just seems too easy." Adrien walked over to the bathroom, and then glanced back at Plagg who just finished downing another slice. "You better not eat too much! I'm not restocking that fridge for a long while!" He glared at his kwami before closing the door behind him.

Adrien placed his new set of clothes on top of the counter before removing his robe and stepping into the shower. He turned on the water, and adjusted the settings as it hit his naked body. He decided to might as well wash his hair, so he began to lather his tresses in his shampoo. As he reached for the soap, he suddenly felt a breeze sneak its way into his shower.

Curious, Adrien moved the curtains aside and quickly scanned the room. He noticed that the window was now open, but shrugged and returned to his wash. The window in his washroom was always finicky. The lock was pretty loose, and always seemed to open on its own. He didn't think it was something he should be worrying too much about.

After his short, but still satisfying shower, Adrien stepped out and dried himself off. With nothing but a towel draped around his waist, Adrien sauntered over to the counter. As he continued to dry off his hair, he reached over, intending to put on his boxers first, but was taken aback to find that they were no longer there.

"What?" he questioned. "I swore I brought a pair in here…"

He scratched his head, befuddled as he left the washroom to grab another pair of boxers.

"That really was a quick shower," Plagg said while watching TV, eating yet another piece of cheese. "Also I think I saw LadyBug zoom by the window, but I could be dreaming. I mean you never stop talking about her. For all I know, it could have been an actual ladybug."

"Don't make me take away your cheese!" Adrien said as he grabbed another pair of boxers. Plagg seemed completely unshaken by his threat.

As he walked back to the washroom, he was starting to think that installing that mini fridge for Plagg was a bad idea. If kwami's were able to gain weight Plagg would seriously be fat by now. He probably wouldn't even be able to levitate if that were to happen.

He closed his door behind him and slipped into his pair of boxers. As he continued with dressing himself, LadyBug began to ponder his mind. Did she really just zoom by? What was she doing? Was she patrolling the city? That seemed to be the only logical explanation.

Adrien sighed as he walked over to the window. He stuck his head out, feeling the cool breeze hit his face. He scanned the city, trying to find LadyBug in the vast area. She was nowhere to be seen. Maybe Plagg really did see just an ordinary bug. Perhaps it really was time for him to stop talking about her so much.

The honey blonde pulled his head back into the room and closed the window. He closed the latch, despite it probably going to open again on its own. He turned around; ready to head back downstairs, but immediately came to a stop upon stepping over something that clearly wasn't a bathroom tile.

Adrien looked down, noticing a white envelop with Marinette's full name on it. His eyes widened as he stared down at the envelope. If he remembered correctly, this was the envelope that contained all the dares. "How did this get here…?" he questioned before bending down to pick it up. This envelope contained all the answers to his questions. He just had to open it…

He stared at the nicely handwritten letters, contemplating whether or not to open the thing. How did it even end up here by the window? Maybe at the smoothie bar she was clinging onto it, and it somehow ended up in his pocket… and somehow when he was undressing it flung towards the other side of the room. There had to be a better explanation for how it ended up here, but he didn't care enough because he was holding onto her envelope of dares.

 _I'm sure I can just sneak it back into her purse._ Adrien thought to himself, and quickly opened up the envelope. He pulled out a few Q-cards, and began scanning the first one. It contained the rules for the dares. The only thing that caught his attention there was that those who were unable to complete their dares had to do something embarrassing. But, knowing the Bourgeois siblings, that didn't seem all that surprising. He tucked the first card behind the rest to find the first dare nicely handwritten on the center of the card.

 _1._ _You must spend your entire time with Adrien Agreste until you are finished with all your dares._

Adrien let out an 'Oh' in realization. That clearly explained her 'tour Paris for the entire day'

thing. That didn't seem so bad, but it seriously raised more questions. Why him?

Adrien tucked the first dare behind the rest to continue on with the next one. He was a bit disappointed to see the number three on this one, instead of the number two. Thinking that the cards were out of order, Adrien lifted the current card to see if the next one contained the second dare. To his dismay, it was just a ripped Q-card with the bottom ripped in half. After that, it returned back to the other two cards he just read.

Adrien shrugged his shoulders. He shouldn't even be looking at these cards, but he was doing it anyways.

"I bet Nino and the others would be jealous to fi-" Adrien trailed off as his mind scanned the words written for the third dare.

 _3._ _Kiss Adrien Agreste on the lips._

 _Kiss. Adrien. Agreste. On. The. Lips?_ He repeated the six words in his head. _One of Marinette's dares is to kiss me on the lips?_ He began to picture himself kissing the girl who was waiting for him downstairs.

Befuddled, Adrien flipped over to the ripped Q-card. He read the top half, but was disappointed to see that the sentence was missing cause it was ripped.

 _'_ _If you fail to complete your dares, Kirsten Bourgeois will reveal your…'_ The note was cut off after that, and because of that, Adrien's mind was pulled down further into the pool of curiosity.

"This is _tear_ rible…" he said. He was dying to know what Kirsten was going to reveal if Marinette was unable to complete all of them. How was she even going to kiss him?

Heck, What even was the second dare, and did she even complete it?!

* * *

 **NOTE: So, Happy Remembrance/Veterans Day! :) I hope you had a great day!**

 **Thanks for reading the fourth chapter~ :D**

 **Leave a like, Leave a favorite, Leave a review or even a PM to show your support! 3 :)**


	5. Lies

**NOTE:** Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! :) Idk why I called this chapter lies ... maybe cause she likes a bit, but ... it still doesnt fit as much as I want it too... anyways...

Now to reply to some reviews!

 ** _Marichatahipper325:_** _Absolutely in love with this story but I'm curious to how ladybug dropped the envelope when she has no pockets!_

 **Because of this review I seriously started thinking about that. haha I mean there's been times in the show where she has her purse, and transforms, but then its no longer there. Where did her purse end up? haha Or maybe I'm completely wrong... minor details. shhh.**

 _ **MysteriousSallyD:**_ _Your story is amazing, I really hope you continue it and can you release possible dates each chapter comes out cus that'll really be helpful_

 **tbh, I'm not really sure what to say for release dates. I'm aiming for twice a week, one at the beginning and one at the end of the week. I guess you should just check every now and then haha.**

 _ **E:**_ _UPDATE! Or I'll cut you up so bad, you'll have a CHIN!_

 **Well... I'm not sure what to say about that... I already adore my current chin...**

 **Thanks to everyone else who reviewed the chapter (and to those who liked/favorited): Linguine Returns, black neko hime, SweetWolfXD, Snya, aojazzy, kawaii25, mayuralover, Stardastarly, MiraculousTalenny, GuardianAngel1234567.**

I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Lies**

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

"Were you able to find the bathroom?" Nathalie asked while signing a few documents. With her pen still in her hand, Nathalie's eyes peered above the rim of her glasses. She eyed the passing bluenette with suspicion before looking back down to her work.

"Uhh, yeah!" Marinette replied nervously. "There's just so much artwork in the hall. They were quite a distraction when I was on my way there."

"And for a second I thought Chef Pierre's goodies poisoned someone again," Nathalie joked with a stoic face.

Marinette chuckled nervously while fiddling with the strap of her purse. "Uhm…"

"It's just a joke." Nathalie peered up once more before giving the flustered bluenette a small smile. "Adrien should be down shortly. You can just keep waiting in the lounge."

"Thank you so much." She grinned awkwardly before scurrying back into the waiting room.

 _Phew._ She thought. _That was a close one._

She exhaled quietly before smiling at the bartender and chef. She then walked over to one of the leather sofas and plopped down in exhaustion. She did not think that stealing Adrien's undergarments would be harder than defeating an akumatized villain. Instead of leaving her purse in the lounge, she brought it with her simply because she did not want any passing civilians to see her as Ladybug, gallivanting around the building with a pair of boxers in her hand, especially by the Agreste mansion. They were all going to think that she was crazy.

"Well, at least I'm finished with that dare…" she whispered to herself before sitting up straight. She pulled her purse into the vicinity of her lap, and opened it.

"At least this pair is clean," Tikki whispered, relieved.

Marinette chuckled at Tikki's words. Her purse was Tikki's hiding place away from home. If she snagged a dirty pair, Tikki would have to deal with the smell of boy stank for the rest of the evening.

It was a good thing that Adrien brought a clean pair with him to the washroom. Initially, Marinette was going to sneak into his room after Nathalie told her the directions to the bathroom. She's been to the Agreste mansion a couple times as LadyBug, so she already knew where his bedroom was. Her plan backfired though since Adrien's room was locked. She had to go with plan B. Transform into LadyBug and hope that a window in his room was open. Lucky for her, the one in the bathroom opened up when she flew by. She guessed it must have been a loose lock. Not that she was complaining though. Adrien must have felt a slight breeze, causing him to peer through the curtains to take a look. For a fraction of a second, Marinette was able to sneak a glance at his naked, moist, upper chest. Oh, you could only imagine the things that were floating through her mind at that moment.

"I just want to check my dares," Marinette continued with a hushed tone before digging around her purse. She shoved his boxers to the deeper end of the bag. She did not want them to end up sticking out a couple hours later. That would raise a dozen questions, and Adrien would find her creepy after that.

Marinette began to move a few items aside while making sure to keep a safe distance from Tikki. She pulled out the cue card containing the second dare, and another cue card containing part of her punishment. "Where's my envelope?" she whispered, a sense of panic starting to overwhelm her.

"Maybe you dropped it before you left," Tikki tried to help. The kwami cautiously hovered above her purse, making sure to shield herself away from the two bored workers.

"Maybe…" Marinette stopped for a second to think.

A couple minutes after Adrien left, she began tugging on the envelope to pull it out. She didn't realize that it was already open, so she ended up tugging on one of the cards, causing it to rip. She placed the ripped portion on her lap before pulling out the second dare to take a look at it. Even if it wasn't much help, she felt looking at it would give her an idea as to how she was going to steal his boxers. As she eyed the nicely handwritten words, Nathalie startled her, asking her if she was alright. With haste, Marinette shoved everything back into her purse without tucking the two cards back into the envelope. There could have been a chance that she didn't tuck the envelope back into her purse. Perhaps she accidentally tucked it between the cushions of the couch.

Marinette set her purse to the side before inspecting the cushions around her. She stuck her hands between the cracks, trying to find anything that remotely felt like an envelope. "Was I even sitting on this couch?" she asked to herself before walking over to another couch. She began lifting the cushions, her mind set on finding her dares.

"Are you okay Miss?" The chef asked.

Marinette turned her head to look at the chef. He was eying her with a raised eyebrow and a shocked expression. She then looked over to the bartender who doing the same thing.

"Oh," Marinette said, feeling silly. She slowly lowered the cushion back onto the couch, snuggly fitting it back in. "I just…" Her eyes darted the area while her mind started to think of an excuse. She didn't want them to know she was looking for her dares. What if Adrien came in and questioned it? She couldn't have that happening. "…I lost my sunglasses," she decided to say.

"Perhaps I may be of service to you?" The chef asked with a look of concern.

"Oh, uhm, no…" said Marinette. "I don't want Mr. Agreste coming in and see you not attending to your duties."

"That's very kind of you Miss," said the chef.

Marinette grinned at him before circling around the furniture. She began to closely examine the ground around her before getting on her knees to peer beneath the couches.

"Marinette…? Is something wrong…?"

The bluenette raised her head up from the floor, and pulled her body from off the ground. She whipped around to see Adrien staring at her with curiosity.

"Ad-Adrien?!" she yelped with surprise. She thought it was the chef who was still talking to her, but she guessed that he wouldn't know her name.

"Yeah?" He blinked. "I'm sorry I took longer than expected," he apologized while looking at the ground. He then looked back up, meeting her eyes. "So, why were you on the ground?" he asked with a slight smirk plastered across his face.

"The young miss lost her sunglasses," said the chef.

"Oh, did you need help looking for them?" asked Adrien, his smirk slowly getting bigger.

Marinette blinked. His expression was leaving her dumbfounded. Did he know something she didn't?

"Actually…" Marinette began. "I forgot that I didn't bring them… silly me," she anxiously giggled.

"Oh, okay then. Shall we continue with completing the rest of your dares then?"

"Uhh, yeah…"

"Cool, so what's the next dare?"

"Oh, uhm…" Marinette could feel herself panicking again. Not that she already was. She just lost her envelope on dares.

She bit her bottom lip as her mind began to scroll through a bunch of ideas. She looked over to the pastry table, her eyes coming into contact with a fruit tart. Her eyes then darted over towards the bar where a portrait of a car hung above a shelf of wine glasses. "I have to build a car model… made out of fruits…" she said. She could not believe that she just stated that as a dare. That sounded more like a class project than a dare. If she had the chance, she would seriously smack the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"Oh," said Adrien. "That shouldn't be hard. We can take a look in my kitchen if you want."

"No!" Marinette exclaimed, startling the honey blonde. "I actually have to buy everything on my own, so…"

"Okay, well I can get my driver to bring us to the market then."

"That would be great!" Marinette smiled brightly. She hoped that while they were gone, a maid would find her dares, and just toss them in the garbage. At least that way, Adrien wouldn't have a chance to even find them.

* * *

"Thanks." Adrien said to his driver.

Marinette stood there quietly as she listened to the driver ask Adrien when he should pick him up. The two ensued in a conversation and Marinette interrupted for a second to tell him that she had to run to the little ladies room.

"Just don't come back with any smoothies," he said.

With that statement, Marinette's cheeks blossomed a shade of crimson. She was still incredibly sorry for that, but she had no choice. She had to get his boxers or face impending doom from the older Bourgeois sister.

The bluenette rushed off to the washroom and immediately began pressing a bunch of buttons on her phone. She held her phone up to her ear, waiting for Alya to pick up.

 _"_ _Hey girl,"_ said Alya immediately after answering the phone call. _"How are your dares going?"_

"I did it," said Marinette. "I spilled a smoothie on his lap, and stole his boxers while he was showering."

Marinette could hear Alya's laugh through the speakers. _"Are you serious? You really did that? I don't believe you!"_

"I really did." Marinette pulled her phone away from her ear to send Alya a picture of Adrien's boxers that were lying on the counter sink. They had to document all of their progress with pictures; so naturally, she took a picture of her goal before snatching it away. She just had to be extra cautious with the pictures she took for her second dare. She was LadyBug during all that after all.

 _"_ _No way! I'm so proud of you girl. I honestly thought you were going to end up sulking in the washroom,"_ Alya joked. _"So what's up? Did you kiss him yet? I'm on my way to complete my last dare. I swear Nino is stalking me though."_

"That's just it," Marinette's voice fell. "How am I going to kiss him, Alya? I can't do it. What if he pushes me away the second I pucker my lips?"

 _"_ _Then make it quick, and hopefully you get a picture of it."_

"I'm being serious! I can't kiss him…"

 _"_ _Adrien's a nice guy. Even if you did, it won't be a big deal. You're just going to have to do it, and just tell him it was an of the moment kind of thing. He'll understand."_

"Err… I don't think I can-"

 _"_ _I gotta go. I just arrived at my last destination. The Festival of Lights! Maybe I can lose Nino here. Good luck girl!"_

With that, Alya hung up, and the only thing that could be heard through the other end was an endless amount of static. Marinette sighed before shoving her phone back into her pocket.

"Don't worry Marinette." Tikki flew out of her purse after the washroom was left empty. "Alya is right. Adrien's a nice guy. He'll understand."

"I hope so…" Marinette gulped before exiting the washroom.

"You ready?" Adrien immediately greeted her with his shoulder against the wall.

"A-Adrien!" she squealed in surprise. She did not expect him to be waiting for her right by the washroom. She held her breath, feeling her heart pound through her chest.

"You ready?" He asked once more with a devilish smile.

Marinette bit her bottom lip while fiddling with the hem of her cardigan. Her heart thumped louder, and her reddened cheeks began to burn. What was going on with him? He's had a smug expression since they left the mansion. What could have happened while he was taking a shower? She wanted to admit that she didn't like this look on him, but that would be wrong. She found it attractive in a sexy kind of way.

"Y-Yeah," she almost choked on her reply.

"That's too bad," he said, grabbing her hand. "We're going to have to do something else first."

"Wh-What?" She stuttered as her eyes widened upon seeing his hand clutching onto hers. He's never held her hand before. It was like a dream come true. Maybe Kirsten's dare night wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Adrien began leading her down the sidewalk. "We're going to have to check out the Festival of Lights. It's right around the corner." He picked up his pace before lacing his fingers around hers.

* * *

 **Note:** And here we are once again! :) I'd say maybe the next chapter should be Friday, but who knows, it could be Wednesday. lol

As usual, **Leave a like, Leave a favorite, Leave a review or even a PM to show your support~ :)**


	6. Festival of Lights

**NOTE:** Oh look, it's another chapter! Hooray. Okay so they are sort of fast just cause after work I spend some time in the library waiting for my ride. lol. And, idk, the chapters are short, so its easy for me to write. :)

Now onto some reviews!

 _ **Lmb111514:**_ _... I wonder how much of their conversation Adrien heard(why else would he be standing outside the bathroom door?), I mean he is chat noir, so he could've heard all of it because of his heightened hearing. Well, I hope for more soon!_

 **I actually didn't plan for him to hear it. haha, and I would assume he would only be able to if he was transformed into Chat Noir. But, idk. I could be wrong.**

 _ **MoonfallExpress:**_ _...Lol, her last dare is pretty tough. Like, how are you going to take a picture of you kissing a guy on the lips ? Especially since its about to be real awkward afterwards. It would probably work better if you had a friend take it for you..._

I know your review was longer, but here I just answer the questions that other people may also have or if their just a guest and I want to reply. But thanks for the compliment. :) It made me happy! And I had to google Stuart Edge because for some reason I was thinking of Stuart Little. HAHA **I planned how its going to happen. OHOHOH**

 _ **Snya:**_ Thankyou so much! You have no idea how this new chapter saved me from all the stress that is going on in my head lately, its like my minute of fresh air. Keep with great job! I can't wait :)

 **Thanks, I'm happy to see I relieved your stress for a minute. :D**

 _ **Marichatahipper325:**_ _So I was reading your other story, dare night and I found that I really enjoyed your work so I looked for your other stories and found this. Its a really interesting plot so I just wanted to know if you plan on continuing it?_

 **I know this was left on my other story A Play to Remember, but it seems you have your PM's disabled, so I decided to reply to it here. I am going to continue on that story after I finish this one, its just this one is easier to write for me, and that one requires more planning. So look forward to it :)**

I would also like to thank everyone else who reviewed since the last chapter which was like a day ago. **GuardianAngel1234567, BellaBeau91, Shadow of the Elements, Blue Dragon, mayuralover, SweetWolfXD, kawaii25, Brokenwings35, book dragon, Adrinette4life, The Blue Miraculer, Linguine Returns, Babycailly42, and a Guest** who literally left a review as I am to upload this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Festival of Lights**

 _Adrien Agreste_

He had absolutely no idea as to what he was doing. For all he knew… is that he suddenly found her cute. Sure, in general Marinette was a cute girl, but he could say the same about Mylene or Rose or any other girl in his class. This cute was different. Her cuteness was tugging at his heart, and the more he watched her panic or squirm, the more he wanted to tease her just to see her very reaction.

And that kiss, well, he was dying to know about how she was going to handle that. How was she going to pursue him? A million ideas began to ponder his mind. She seemed to have a hard time just lying to him about what dares she had to complete. Her cheeks were already red as a tomato whenever she ensued with a lie. He couldn't even imagine how much redder she could get when she comes up with an excuse to kiss him. According to the rules, she would have to get a picture of it too. How was she going to be able to accomplish that? Oh, Adrien was completely entertained for the time being. He just had to wait, and watch her every move.

He continued with leading the befuddled bluenette down the sidewalk. The faster he walked, the more lights he saw. He couldn't believe that he forgot about the Festival of Lights. He enjoyed going to the event every year. He guessed he had too much on his plate to even remember such a well-known event.

Adrien led the bluenette beneath an arched lattice that was enveloped with flowery vines. He smiled widely, feeling reminiscent over the glowing objects around him. Wooden lattices closed in the area with a few other arches leading to other areas of the event. Hanging from the top of each lattice were white stringed lights with white roses wrapped sporadically around the cords. There were over a dozen garden ornaments nicely placed around the parameter with shrubs trimmed to look like animals in between. Each animal like shrub was wrapped in lights, following the form of the animal it was taking. Closer to the center was a setup café with a quaint little sitting area. The very center was set as a place to dance, with the musicians performing atop a wooden platform. And above the dance floor hung a multitude of brightly lit, colored lanterns.

Adrien released his grip from Marinette's and turned to face her. Just as he expected, she stood there dumbfounded with her tomato colored face. "Let's check things out," he said.

"I don't know, Adrien," Marinette replied with downcast eyes. He watched as she lifted one of her hands to rub her sleeve. "I only have two hours left to complete my last dare. I think it's going to take me some time to complete it…"

The honey haired teen had an urge to flash her with another devilish grin. He tried his best to suppress it, and instead, gave her a look a sorrow. If he smugly smiled at her too often, she was going to think something was suspicious. After all, she was most likely looking for her cue cards when he found her on the floor back at his home. It was still a mystery as to how the cards ended up in his washroom, but it didn't matter to him because everything was working out in his favor. "Marinette," he began. "When I was walking by Chloe's hotel, every girl I passed by looked worried. I don't know much about this whole Dare Night situation, but I just think you should enjoy your time too. Maybe these dares aren't as bad as you think."

"I guess you're right," she finally said after some time of contemplation.

"Great," he said with a bright smile. "Shall we dance then?" He bowed down to her before pointing at the dance floor where a cluster of pairs was dancing to a slow, romantic, song.

"Wh-What?" He watched the bluenette jolt back in surprise.

Adrien chuckled lightly as Marinette began fiddling with her straps. "You can dance right?"

"Well, yeah, but I…" she trailed off, no longer able to look into his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're nervous because it's a slow song," he teased.

"What? No!" She crossed her arms over her chest before jerking her head to the side. "I just never danced to one before."

"Then I'll lead you," he said, grabbing onto her hand once again. "That is my job as the guy, after all." He finished off with a wink. He turned around, leading her to the dance floor with a grin spread wide across his face. He felt like he should be feeling guilty for reading her dares, and that she didn't deserve to have her flustered emotions toyed with. He couldn't help it though. It was just too entertaining for him to pass up.

Adrien stopped at an empty place on the dance floor. He turned around, facing the nervous Marinette. He let go of her hand for a second to reposition himself for the dance. As he intertwined his fingers around her one hand, he sneaked his other hand around her waist, and comfortably rested his hand on her back. He quietly chuckled, looking down at the girl who looked to be panicking with the situation that was placed before her. He wanted to apologize for her feeling a tad bit nervous, but instead he pulled her closer towards him, and began leading her to the beat of the tune.

"Relax Marinette," he let out a soft chuckle, feeling her fingers quiver between his own.

"Relaxed I am!" she squeaked. "I mean I am relaxed!"

He watched her furrow her brows in determination before feeling her gently squeeze his hand. She then stiffened her back, and began following his steps while staring down at their feet. He smiled to himself, watching her try so hard just to ease into the beat of the calming song. He didn't think this miniscule task would be so hard for her to achieve, but it was. Would she be the same with Nino or Nathaniel? Or was it just with him that she was unable to comfortably dance around?

As the minutes slowly passed by, he felt the bluenette slowly immerse herself within the music. She was slowly starting to relax, and he could no longer feel her fingers tensing up within his grasp.

"I totally got this!" she exclaimed as they moved in perfect sync. She then looked up, startling him with her bluebell colored eyes.

 _Huh?_ Adrien thought with his mouth slightly agape. He's never realized just how blue Marinette's eyes were before. Something about it was all too familiar. It reminded him of _her_ eyes. _Those_ bluebell colored eyes that were always surrounded by red and black spots. Adrien stopped moving on the dance floor, staring at the girl who returned to looking down at their feet.

"Why did you stop?" she grimaced before looking back at him. "I told you I could da-" she trailed off as she met his eyes.

Adrien found himself suddenly unable to control his actions. He leaned down, bringing his face closer to hers until they were just a mere couple inches apart.

"Adrien, what are you…" Marinette whispered as he leaned in closer, puckering his lips while slowly closing his eyes.

"Seriously, Nino. You've been following me for hours. What is your deal!?"

Adrien felt a body slam into his back. His eyes immediately flickered open, and he smacked his lips together before pulling his head back. He then shook his head, taking his hands off of Marinette before whipping around to see who just bumped into him. It was Alya with Nino standing in front of her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Alya turned her own body, startled to see the honey haired teen. "Adrien, hey." she said. "Tell Nino here to stop following me."

"Alya?" Marinette asked. "I forgot. Your last dare is here, isn't it?" The bluenette sauntered pass Adrien to talk to her friend.

"You know," Alya began as the four of them walked away from the dance floor. "I got a call from Mylene, stating that Ivan was following her."

"But those two are dating!" Nino stated, throwing his hands up in the air. "Of course he would follow her."

"I don't buy it," Alya said with crossed arms, and a raised eyebrow. "Now excuse me, I have to talk with Marinette about something." Adrien watched the brunette grab Marinette's arm before taking her away.

"Man… girls..." Nino said, exasperated. "Why do they have to keep so many secrets?"

Adrien chuckled as he watched the two girls disappear into another area of the festival. "Well." He rubbed his nape. "Your plan was to have each of us follow a girl."

"Yeah, but…" Nino hesitated for a moment. "Marinette doesn't look like she's suspecting you of doing anything, and you're actually going around with her!"

Adrien placed a hand on his frustrated friends shoulder. "Alya asked me to help Marinette, and you chose to follow Alya. She's pretty much a journalist."

"I should've followed someone else," Nino murmured underneath his breath. "I couldn't even find anything out about Dare Night! Heck, I don't even know what any of Alya's dares are. I just saw her sneak into Chloe's room, and then somehow sneaked out. And then she sneaked into another place, and did the same thing! What is she doing sneaking in and out of places!?" He finished with a raised voice before looking back to Adrien. "Did you find anything out about Marinette and her dares?"

"Uhh…" Adrien slipped a hand into the pocket of his jeans, feeling for the envelope. He could tell Nino about what he knows, or he could keep the fun all to himself. He chose the latter of the two. "No, sorry." He shrugged his shoulders before pulling his hand out of his pocket. "Marinette told me her first dare was to take pictures with someone all over Paris. That's why Alya asked me to be her partner. I feel like she's lying though." He decided to convey his initial thoughts from before he came across her cue cards. "She ended up spilling a smoothie on me, and we ended back at my place so I could change. I think her real dare was to spill the smoothie on me instead of the whole 'tour' Paris thing." He used air quotes when saying the word 'tour'.

"I don't think so," Nino began, stroking his chin. "I heard Alya talking on the phone to Marinette when I reached Chloe's room. I was hiding on the balcony and she was hiding behind an object nearby. I clearly heard Alya telling Marinette to spill juice on your pants or something. Her dare probably involved something with going to your house. Judging by the fact that Alya told her to do that, my guess is that Marinette probably had to steal your wet shirt or something."

And suddenly something clicked in Adrien's head. "Not my shirt," he said. _But my boxers…_ He finished his sentence in his own head. His mind began to move back to when he bumped into her earlier on and saw the letters 'XERS' on her card. That had to be the word _bo_ _ **xers**_ _._

 _That must have been her second dare. To steal my boxers. But how did she steal them?_ A load of questions began to spiral in his mind. _Is that why her cards were in my washroom? But how did she get in? And why were they by the window? Did she come in through there? How was she able to do that?_

"Did you notice something missing?" Nino asked, pulling him away from his current thoughts.

"What?" Adrien shook his head. "No," he lied. "I was just thinking about what it could be, but I have no idea. It was probably something small."

"Like a sock?" His friend deadpanned.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "I just wanted to get into a new set of clothes. I wasn't paying attention to anything that could have gone missing."

"And now we're back to square one." Nino sighed. "I should call the others. See if they found out anything." Nino reached for his phone in his pocket.

Just then, Marinette came zooming by with a look of fear plastered on her face. "Time to go," she yelled out, zooming pass the pair.

"Huh? What? Why?" Adrien asked. He blinked several times as he watched the bluenette run pass the ornaments, nearing the way they came in.

Nino shoved his phone back into his pocket before he even got the chance to dial one of their phone numbers.

"Where did those two girls go?"

The two looked towards the arched lattice where Alya and Marinette disappeared too when Alya claimed she had to talk with Marinette. Adrien then looked back to where Marinette was running off too, his eyes catching a glimpse of one of her pigtails as she exited the area.

"Ugh," Nino groaned, throwing his hands up in the air again. "They just completed a dare didn't they?"

"Most likely," Adrien replied, readying himself to sprint off in Marinette's direction.

"Now I have to find Alya!" Nino groaned once more. "I'll catch up with you later!"

Adrien watched his friend sprint off in the opposite direction before taking his turn to run after Marinette. _What did Alya make her do?_ He thought as he zoomed by the arched lattice. He already read all of Marinette's dares. This one was most likely Alya's.

* * *

 **NOTE:** And that is the end of the chapter! :) I hope you all enjoyed it~ **Now, imma just say that Pokemon Sun &Moon is being released on Friday, and well hmm... I might be playing more than writing. LMAOO. **

And as usual... Leave a like, Leave a favourite, Leave a PM or even a review to show your support!


	7. Photo Booth

**NOTE:** Hey guys! Another chapter! WOOHOO! **I was initially going to have just 8 chapters. If you guys read that. But, I've decided to increase it by one or two more chapters. :) A lot of you guys have questions, and I feel like I could expand on some of those, so I decided to add a bit more to the story line.**

Now onto some reviews! :)

 _ **Marichatahipper325:**_ _This story always makes me smilebut I was a bit confused, did he kiss her or did nino and alya interrupt?( and I hope you nvr think I sounded rude in my other review on your other storyi didn't mean for it to sound rude)_

 **They did not kiss. Nino and Alya interrupted. And you didn't sound rude with your review. It was just a question, and I answered. :)**

 **I know there are a few questions about identity reveals, and other things, but you will just have to read and find out! haha There's too many questions for me to answer. (: (Well, there isn't that many...)**

 _ **Thanks to everyone else who reviewed the last chapter! - GuardianAngel1234567**_ (you always seem to be the first, haha) ** _, BellaBeau91, MiraculousTalenny_** (I actually... don't know... that song...) ** _, MysNis1206, Lmb111514, Lharris9502, UnicornSecrets, Adrinette4life, SweetWolfXD, Blue Dragon, Babycailly42, kawaii25, CeCeHaddock, librosmysticos, Linguine Returns, black neko hime, Brokenwings35, Shadow of the Elements, and E! You guys are great!_**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Photo Booth**

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

She heaved loudly before coming to a stop behind a pole. Why did Alya have to drag her into completing her last dare? Oh sure she said that she would give her better advice about kissing Adrien, but the second she grabbed the object she needed to steal all she said was 'just do it'.

The frustrated bluenette groaned loudly before throwing her head into the palm of her hands. Moments before, Alya dragged her to a different section of the festival. A section that was themed to look like a glowing, winter wonderland. Now, what exactly did she have to steal, and why was it so important, that it garnered the attention of a few guards? Well, at the center of the white flurry was a princess crown adorned with sapphire jewels. You see, each section of the festival was themed differently, and a half hour pass midnight, a parade was held with the chosen 'princesses' wearing the crown from its section. Everyone admired those crowns, especially when they were bejeweled by artsy individuals. You could say that things could, or will definitely go wrong with one of those crowns missing.

All Marinette had to do was distract those pesky guards. But thanks to a passing eight-year-old boy, Alya's plans were foiled and her stealthy mission turned into a steal and run. She surely hoped that Alya was okay, and that Kirsten would pay for having her steal such a thing.

"Marinette!"

The exhausted bluenette glanced up at the honey blonde who was just across the street, waiting for the pedestrian light to turn green. Marinette stood up straight, stiff as a broom as she looked at the boy who was waving at her. Her cheeks flushed a deep red, and her mind wandered over to the moment before Alya and Nino interrupted her dance with Adrien. _Was he going to kiss me?_ She thought to herself while raising her fingers to touch her bottom lip. _He closed his eyes, and puckered… What else could that mean…?_

"Marinette!" He hollered once more while sprinting across the crosswalk. As he reached the bluenette he leaned over, resting his hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath. "Why did you run from the festival like that? Did Alya complete a dare?"

"Yeah," Marinette squeaked as she watched Adrien stand up straight. She pursed her lips together, her mind still pondering over what he was about to do when they were on the dance floor.

"Really?"

She was having a hard time hearing the words come out of his mouth. All she could hear was her heart pounding throughout her entire system.

"So." He glanced downwards while placing a hand on his nape. "What was her dare?" he asked, looking back up with hopeful eyes.

She could feel herself melting in his trancing emerald colored eyes. The same eyes that softly stared into hers during the dance. She slightly tilted her head, and let out a quiet, affectionate sigh.

"Marinette?" Adrien blinked several times.

The bluenette immediately shook her head. She had to get a grip. She had no time to obsess over Adrien's actions. She only had an hour left to complete her last dare, and that included being back at the Bourgeois hotel by midnight. So really, she only had a half hour to kiss him, and the way things were going now, it just wasn't going to happen.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Marinette. "I-I can't tell you that. If you want to know, you'd have to ask Alya yourself."

Adrien slightly chuckled while bringing his hand back down to his side. "Figures. It was worth a shot though."

"Sorry…" Marinette apologized once more before glancing over at the supermarket that was now closed. She bit her bottom lip, wondering what she was going to do next. In Adrien's eyes, she still needed a bunch of fruit to make her model fruit car. How was she going to continue on with this 'dare' without the supermarket open?

"Oh." Adrien noticed what she was looking at. "There's a convenience store not too far from here. Even if they don't have a wide selection of fruits, I'm sure you can still make a car out of what they have there."

"I guess," said Marinette with a slight frown on her face.

"Hey." He grimaced. "You'll finish your dare in no time. _Trust me._ " He winked before walking ahead at the bluenette.

Marinette raised an eyebrow as she trailed along behind him. _Why did he just wink?_ The way he's been acting was kind of reminding her of someone else. A certain feline companion. Her partner in crime. Chat Noir. It couldn't be though. Adrien was the most perfect guy in the world, and well, Chat Noir was great, but he was just a little too much for her to handle. There was no way on earth the two could be the same. Marinette shook her head at the thought. She was probably just experiencing a different side to Adrien, and as foreign as it was too her, she still liked him the same.

The bluenette continued to follow Adrien, until he finally stopped in front of a store. Marinette looked up, feeling like the convenience store wasn't supposed to be this close from where they were. She looked up at the neon sign, reading _'The Frogurt Factory'_.

"Adrien…" Marinette blinked as Adrien began opening the door to the treat place. "This isn't the convenience store."

"Yeah, but I figured you could use some froyo."

"What? I don't have time to eat froyo. I need to complete my last dare."

"Fine," Adrien said as he walked into the store. "More for me. None _fro_ you."

For the first time, Marinette found herself glaring at the honey haired teen. If only he wasn't so cute. Then she would be giving him an earful.

Slightly frustrated, Marinette set foot into the store and followed Adrien to the cash register where he was eying the different flavors on the menu.

"So, what would you like?" he asked.

"I don't know." The bluenette rolled her eyes. "Just get me strawberry."

"Okay. Two strawberry please," he said to the woman behind the register. "And don't worry Marinette." He turned around to face her as the worker began making their treats. "I won't spill yours all over your clothes."

Marinette found herself blushing. But not because of how much she liked Adrien. It was because of what she did to him earlier that day to get his boxers. "I-I…" She began to stumble with her words.

"I'm just kidding," Adrien laughed as he grabbed two spoons from a bowl located beside the cash register.

As the worker set their treats on the counter, Marinette watched Adrien stick their spoons into the cold, fruity, frogurt before handing Marinette her cup.

Marinette thanked Adrien, and then followed him out of the store. She took a spoonful into her mouth; suddenly feeling like frogurt wasn't such a bad idea. She had a long day. She deserved to have a treat.

"Hey, Marinette," said Adrien through a mouthful of frogurt. "Would you like to take a picture in there?" he asked, pointing towards a photo booth that was set up right in front of the shop. "It's on me."

The bluenette stared at the booth with her spoon in her mouth. She then glanced down at her watch, watching the seconds tick by. Well, she was most likely going to have to participate in Kirsten's embarrassing activity, and have her secret revealed to Adrien in the morning. She might as well make the best of her time with him until he found out her true feelings about him.

Marinette took the spoon out of her mouth before sticking it back into cup. "Sure," she said.

Adrien smiled widely before being the first to enter the photo booth. Marinette then set foot in the cramped up place, taking a seat next to him. As Adrien reached over her to close the curtains, Marinette once again found herself in a state of panic. Her heart raced once more, and her temperature began to rise. She didn't think that the booth was going to be this small. She could feel Adrien's body pressed up right against hers; trying to dominate the lack of space they had to sit. Oh, she really wouldn't mind sitting on his lap if she had too…

She watched as Adrien began inserting a few coins into the slot, readying the machine. As she watched him configure a few things on the screen, she felt her cheeks burn, causing her to spoon a ginormous amount of frogurt into her mouth. Maybe the coldness would bring her body back to room temperature. She chose the wrong time to shove a giant scoop into her mouth though.

"Say cheese!" An automated voice from the system said cheerfully. A timer was placed on the screen before them, counting down from the number three.

Marinette began to panic, feeling herself unable to swallow the amount of frogurt in her mouth. As the screen flashed her with the number one, Marinette smiled widely with bloated cheeks.

In an instant, the room brightened up with a flash, and the first picture out of four was taken. The screen then faded to black before bringing up the image for them to see.

 _Great._ She thought. _Now Adrien is going to think I'm a pig._

Adrien chuckled while looking over to the bluenette. "I guess buying you frogurt was a good idea," he said while reaching into his pocket, pulling out a few napkins in the process.

Marinette grinned awkwardly at him before gulping down the frogurt in her mouth. "Yeah. I guess I-" She stopped as Adrien held a napkin to the side of her lip, wiping away some frogurt that might have slipped out when they were taking the first picture.

His action caused Marinette to want to scoop another giant spoonful of frogurt into her mouth. Instead of bringing her temperature down back to normal, it was increasing even more. She surely hoped that her increase in temperature wasn't causing the booth to warm up, and in return making him feel all gross and sweaty.

"Marinette," he said, meeting her eyes as she heard the automated voice instruct the two to yell out cheese again.

She watched the honey haired teen place a few fingers on her chin, tilting her face upwards to face him. _3._ He then pulled her close to him, their faces just a mere inch apart from one another. _2._ Adrien's eyes closed, and Marinette couldn't believe what was happening. _What is he doing?_ She began to panic. _1._ He puckered his lips before pressing them against hers.

Marinette flinched as the room brightened with yet another flash.

Her hearing was drowned by the sounds of her beating heart. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt Adrien's lips slowly move against hers. She didn't know what she was doing, and she was no longer aware of the sounds, and flashes around her. But as she closed her eyes, she kissed Adrien back, until their lips were moving in complete sync. Almost like they were made for one another.

Suddenly, Marinette could feel his fingers no longer grasping onto her chin, and as another flash could be heard, Adrien pulled away, leaving Marinette wanting more.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared at him in shock while he stared back at her with a small smile.

And again, the automated voice talked, and another flash brightened the quaint booth.

Marinette dropped her bowl of frogurt, and heard a quiet thud as it hit the floor of the booth. She raised her fingers to touch her lips, while she continued to stare at Adrien with widened eyes. _What just happened?_

"You're welcome," he said, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" That was all Marinette managed to utter.

"You're welcome," he repeated once more before reaching into his other pocket.

Marinette's eyes followed his movements, and she stared down at his pocket in curiosity.

"Here," he said, handing her the white envelope that had her name handwritten on it. The envelope was now creased around the edges with a few smudges overtaking its surface.

She reached over to grab the envelope. "I-I…" she trailed off, her mind pondering over how he got ahold of her cards. _The bathroom._ "I'm sorry," she managed to say, feeling embarrassed.

"You know," said Adrien. "I'm curious about is how these cards ended up in my bathroom while I was taking a shower."

Marinette opened her mouth, ready to come up with any excuse to cover up the fact that she transformed into LadyBug and sneaked into his bathroom window while he was taking a shower.

"I'm not going to ask though," he said, making her feel relieved. "I mean, I'm wondering a lot more than that, but I'll let you girls keep your secrets." He smiled at her before gesturing her to leave the booth to gather their pictures. "But can I ask you one thing?"

"Yeah, sure." Marinette said, exiting the booth. He spent the whole day with her. She could at least answer one of his questions.

"Why do all of your dares revolve around me?"

Maybe not that question…

"Well," Marinette began. She didn't want to lie to him. After all, if he did see her cards, that meant he saw the one that was ripped in half. The one that revealed her secret. Thank God, the other half wasn't in the envelope. "All of our dares revolve around the secret that Kirsten's going to reveal if we don't complete our dares."

"I see," Adrien said, pulling out the strip of pictures from a narrow slot. "So, your secret involves me?" he asked before handing her the strip of pictures, with the images faced down.

"Yeah…" she admitted before turning the picture over to look at the images. One with her puffy cheeks, and a smiling Adrien. Two with them kissing. And finally, the last one, where she was staring at him, shocked.

"Since you completed your dares, I guess I won't be finding out that secret, huh?" He almost sounded disappointed. "Well, I guess I'll just have to figure it out on my own." He began walking away with his frogurt in his hand. "I guess I should let you go back to the hotel."

"I guess so…" she said as she watched the honey haired teen walk down the sidewalk. He then stopped, and turned to face her one last time. "And Marinette?"

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"Next time, you should just ask me for my boxers," he said. "I won't say no." He flashed her with a smirk before stunning her with yet another wink. "Maybe the next time we go out, I'll bring a pair just to give to you." He then whipped around, and continued his walk down the sidewalk.

Marinette's jaw slightly dropped. _The next time…?_

Her emotions were all over the place, and she didn't know how to react or what to do. She looked down to the strip of photos, staring at the two pictures in the center.

 _I didn't have to kiss him. He kissed me._ She smiled, her eyes glued to the boy in the pictures.

* * *

 **NOTE:** & that brings us to the end of the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! And as usual...

 **Leave a like, leave a favorite, leave a review or even a PM! Anything to show your support! :)**

(Hooray I hit 100 follows!) :D


	8. Doomed

**NOTE:** _**Hey guys! Another chapter! So I've changed a bit with whats happening now. Initially I was just going to have them complete the dares and yay a happy Marinette. But then I felt like Kirsten's character would be left off unfinished. She was the one who introduced the whole thing, and she's the reason for all of it. So, I thought of a way to make Kirsten's character feel... less useless than what I initially planned. Plus, I feel like you guys would enjoy reading what would happen to the antagonist of the story.**_

* * *

I hope you guys read that note. I'd say its pretty important. haha Now unto some reviews!

 _ **Shteven27:**_ _I'm loving the story, but I do have one question. Doesn't Adrien feel like he is betraying Ladybug?_

 **At one point, Adrien is going to think about that. (actually it should be this chapter right now, but had been pushed forward because of a new added plot). I don't want to reveal what he's thinking, but I have thought about it. :)**

 _ **Guest:**_ _Will there be another chapter?_

 **I would say there would be approximately 2-3 more chapters. :)**

 _ **Thanks to everyone else who left a review! :) - GuardianAngel1234567, Snya, librosmysticos, Lmb111514, MiraculousTalenny, UnicornSecrets, Marichatahipper325, Babycailly42, black neko hime, Norman, Adrinette4life**_ (i get lazy to sign in too to review sometimes xD), _ **Guest, Blue Dragon, E, Avery, Jam, mayuralover, kawaii25, WhiteDiamondSky, LinguineReturns, SweetWolfXD, BellaBeau91.**_

 **This time, it is Marinette's POV. Again! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Doomed**

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

Marinette pushed on the doors leading her to the Le Grand Paris lobby. She exhaled loudly before stretching her arms above her head. She had to admit it felt good finishing all those dares, and arriving back in the lobby with twenty five minutes to spare. Ever since this whole fiasco started a few years ago, she's always arrived with approximately ten seconds left on the clock. Now, she could actually sit, and breathe. The night was actually over. And she was safe for yet another year!

"Hey girl!"

The stretching bluenette let her arms fall back down to her side as she looked straight ahead at her best friend, Alya who began scurrying across the lobby. After stealing the winter crown from the festival, Marinette was pretty sure that Alya booked it straight back to the hotel.

"You're here early!" Alya said in shock as she came to a halt in front of the bluenette. She raised an eyebrow before letting a smug look overtake her current expression. She leaned in close to Marinette's ear, and cupped one of her hands around her mouth. "So you kissed Adrien, huh?" Alya snickered before pulling back.

And for the billionth time that night, Marinette's face turned bright red. "Not exactly…" Marinette said, her mind pondering over the fact that Adrien was the one who kissed her, AND implied that they were going to hangout, alone again sometime in the future.

"What do you mean?" Alya asked. "You have to show me the pictures." The brunette began to nudge Marinette by repeatedly jamming her elbow into her side. "You should show them all to me."

"Alright, Alright…" said Marinette before reaching into her purse. She started shuffling around the items in her purse, reaching for her phone. She pulled it out, and opened up her photos to show Alya the many photos they took. The first one where they were outside the smoothie parlor. The next one with them inside. The one after with his damped clothes. One in the car. One outside his house. They literally took a picture every time the scenery changed.

As Alya took the phone out of her hands to get a better inspection of where they have been, Marinette noticed Adrien's facial expression change throughout the photos. Particularly after he found her cue cards in his bathroom. Before stealing his boxers, he looked like a guy who was having fun with his friend, but after that, it still looked the same, except for the smug expression on his face. If only she wasn't worrying about that kiss so much. She would probably have noticed the change in expression much sooner.

"This is great Marinette. Now you can actually hang photos of the two of you together in your room, instead of all those cut outs from magazines." Alya teased, causing Marinette to pout. "So where is the one with the kiss?" Alya asked, unwavered by Marinette's disliking to her own comment.

The bluenette opened her purse, and grabbed the photo strip without bothering Tikki. "Right here," she said, handing it to her friend.

"You actually did it." Alya said happy, but also in disbelief. "I honestly thought you were going to fail. But here it is. If Chloe saw this she would be so angry." Alya said before bringing the photo closer to her face to inspect it. "But, it almost looks like…"

"Like Adrien is the one who kissed you."

Marinette's eyes widened upon hearing that wretched voice. That voice that belonged to Kirsten. She didn't notice it before, but she suddenly felt a figure hovering over her shoulder, and as she met Alya's eyes, she could tell that Alya felt the same thing. She knew that it slightly got darker where they were standing, but she didn't realize that it was because of Kirsten's figure hovering above, right behind them.

Marinette gulped before slowly turning her head to face the mastermind behind this whole thing.

"I've got to admit that I'm pretty impressed. Getting him to kiss you is way better than you kissing him." Kirsten said with a smirk on her face. "Marinette, you are safe this year. I don't even have to see the completion of your other dares." The blonde took a step to the side before strutting ahead of them. She then whipped around to look back at the two teens. "I mean, you're probably going to start wearing those boxers, huh?" Her eyes glazed over the cotton like fabric that was peering out of her purse.

Embarrassed, Marinette shoved the boxers back into her purse as Kirsten looked over to Alya. "I trust you have my crown Alya," she said. "After all, I am the winter princess this year."

"Seriously?" Alya raised an eyebrow as Kirsten tucked a tress behind her ear before whipping back around to continue strutting to wear she stood hours ago. "What is that girl up too?" Alya whispered.

"You could just ask, Alya," said Kirsten. "I won't bite." She winked as the girls began to gather at the center of the lobby.

As they did, Marinette began to scan their faces, trying to figure out who still had yet to complete their dares. Out of all the girls in her class, Sabrina, Mylene, Rose, and Alix were still missing. Marinette looked to her right, at the timer that was still atop of the table. They had seventeen minutes left to be back in the lobby, or face Kirsten's wrath.

"I have to get dressed for the parade," said Kirsten. "But I'll let you all in on a little secret. If those girls aren't back in the lobby in seventeen minutes, _they will be revealing their secrets themselves_." Kirsten grinned devilishly before walking up the stairs, and disappearing out of the room.

"What does she mean?" Marinette gasped, feeling bad for those who weren't going to be able to complete their dares.

During the first year of Dare Night, those who failed attempted to hide. They weren't able to hide for that long though. Kirsten revealed their secrets the following morning, and once she found them; she forced them into doing the embarrassing task they were to do the day before. Except, she made it so much worse. Initially, she was just going to have them dress up in a hot dog suit, and hand out cocktail wieners around the Eiffel Tower. Instead, she had them do that at her goodbye party AND tell everyone they contracted a pimply tongue disease because they loved to lick public toilets. You could say that no one accepted the wieners after that confession. She actually had them lick the toilet bowls at school, and took a picture of it for future blackmail. She even got her makeup team to somehow add fake pimples to their tongues. Marinette had to hear the whole thing from Juleka who was one of the losers that year. On the bright side though, no one from their school was aware of the embarrassing task they had to do. But… everyone who attended that party was either a worldwide famous superstar or just a famous person in Europe. Because of that, Juleka hasn't been able to get a part time job anywhere.

"Ugh," Chloe snarled.

Marinette turned her head to look over at the younger Bourgeois sibling who was filing her nails. From the looks of it, her dares looked to involve getting down and dirty. Her clothes were stained with who knows what, and her nail polish was chipped off and there was dirt and grime stuck beneath them.

"I overheard her talking on the phone to one of her model friends," Chloe rolled her eyes. "She's going to have the losers wear nothing but their underwear on the winter float, and have them hold up a giant sign with their secret painted on it."

"Are you serious?" Alya asked.

That had to be the worse task she's ever made anyone do. In the past, no one revealed there secret if they lost. Kirsten always went around with a megaphone, and handed out pictures (if there were even any). Heck, she even had their secrets as the headline on the newspaper the following day.

"Why would I lie?" Chloe snarled.

"That's going way too far," said Marinette. "Rose hasn't completed her dares once since this whole thing started. It's completely unfair. Her punishments are getting way worse every year."

"It's not my fault. Rose just sucks at completing her tasks," Chloe commented while vigorously filing her nails.

"If only we had something on her," said Juleka. "Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Something on her…" Alya repeated as if an idea was coming to her mind. Marinette looked over to her friend who was stroking her chin with downcast eyes. "Kirsten can't be perfect," Alya said quietly to prevent the guards from hearing. "She's most likely coming up with absurd ideas every year because she wants to keep us scared. But if we can find a secret on her, and blackmail her, then she can't do it to us anymore." Alya then looked up, her eyes resting upon Chloe.

Marinette followed her friend's gaze, and also turned to look at the blonde.

"Wouldn't you want to get revenge on your sister?" Alya said. "Look what she did to you. You're a mess."

Chloe hesitated before looking down to her ruined outfit. Even Marinette could sense the fear emitting off of the queen bee of her class. She could tell that Chloe didn't want to get on her sister's bad side because of all her connections. She always obeyed her sister's commands even if it meant humiliating herself. She did it to be a part of the in crowd. To get a ticket to stardom.

"Fine. I do." Chloe scowled with crossed arms. "If you must know, my sister doesn't like anyone getting near her purse. That's why she always has it with her."

"What's in her purse?" Marinette asked.

"A diary."

"There's bound to be some kind of secret in there."

"But there's one problem," Chloe said with clenched fists. Everyone could tell that she was definitely dying to get back at her sister. "She keeps the key around her neck."

Marinette's jaw slightly dropped. They had fifteen minutes to complete the impossible.

* * *

 **NOTE:** That is the end of the chapter. I hope you guys still enjoyed it despite the no Adrien in this one. haha

I will provide one hint for you guys! The next chapter will have a Marinette and Chat Noir duo kinda thing. (: Look forward too that! And maybe... I'll even have it uploaded tomorrow as well! HOHO approximately... 7PM Mountain Standard Time. (: BUT THATS A MAYBE!

Anywho! **Leave a favorite, leave a like, leave a review or even a PM! Anything to show your support :)**


	9. Fifteen Minutes

**NOTE:** Hey guys! Reached 100 favorites and 100 reviews! wow!

I know I promised to upload like the day after I uploaded the last chapter, but then I had to pick up more shifts at work because well of Black Friday and Christmas shopping is starting to happen. And then when I did have time after work to work on it... Well... I decided to play Pokemon instead. LMAOO. Now I gotta catch up on quite a few things. HAHA. I'm sure you guys all understand anyways! :)

Now on to a few reviews! :)

 _ **Adrinette4life:**_ ... _I just realised - the whole story, I thought that it was KRISten, not KIRSten_

 **The names are very much similar. haha :P I can definitely see how you got confused!**

 _ **E:**_ _Omg. Thank God Chloe was willing to help. Is Kristen a Miraculous Holder?_

 **I see you think its KRISten too. HAHA.**

 **Yeah... it is weird seeing Chloe wanting to help out huh? She must really want to get back at her sister. I know I would stop my horrible ways just to momentarily work with people to bring someone down! And no, Kirsten is not a miraculous holder. A girl like her? How can she? She's terrible! But, as I stated previously, there is no akumatized villains or much of any magical things going on in the story... Coming to think of it now though... Everyone basically should be akumatized because of how terrible they feel around Kirsten. haha**

 _ **mimi:**_ _this is an amazing story i hope you update the story soon please *puppyeyes* don't disappoint me and the other readers pretty please with a cherry on top_

 **Hi! I appreciate you like the story, and I hope you don't think I sound rude when I say this, but... I feel like I update this story quite a bit, compared to my Pokemon one (which is supposedly my main priority). I don't really appreciate you saying that I'm going to disappoint you or other readers if I don't. I don't know if you write fanfics of your own, but you know, sometimes I am busy, and just don't have the time too, or I simply have writer's block. I know it is disappointing to not see a story be updated, I experience it too, but I still find that kind of rude to say.**

 _ **Thanks to everyone else who left a review! - GuardianAngel1234567, UnicornSecrets, librosmysticos, Marichatahipper325, Lmb111514, Brokenwings35, black neko hime, mayuralover, Guest, Linguine Returns, Shadow of the Elements, akacool2, MysticallySally.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Fifteen Minutes**

 _Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir_

The agitated honey blonde paced around the parameter, lurking just around the corner of the Bourgeois hotel. He stopped for a second, peeking around the corner, counting the amount of workers that was standing outside the entrance. Seven. He's counted about thirteen times now, and every time he did, nothing changed.

"Why am I here? He asked himself, continuing on with his pacing. He had to go to Nino's house and discuss his findings with the others, but as he got closer to Nino's the more anxious he felt. He then bailed and rushed off to the Le Grand Paris, but wasn't sure as to why he did.

He didn't want to admit it, but deep down, he wanted to make sure that Marinette was okay. That Kirsten wasn't going to do any harm to her. And that maybe… he could walk her home. She would be walking home pretty late, and well, he didn't want her walking alone with all those thieves in the middle of the night.

Plagg retreated from his confined space tucked between Adrien's shirts. "Are we not going to Nino's?" His kwami asked. "'Cause if we're not. I'd like to go back home for some more Camembert."

"No," Adrien said in a stern voice before grabbing onto the floating kwami who wasn't being stealthy. So what he was black, and blended perfectly with the night sky? His eyes were bright green, and that was sure enough to draw some attention.

"Don't tell me you like this Marinette girl now," Plagg commented after wriggling himself out of Adrien's grip.

"What? No, I-" Adrien began to protest. He was ready to tell Plagg that LadyBug was the only Lady for him.

"If you ask me," Plagg interrupted. "Wouldn't it be better this way? You see Marinette all the time in school, and with LadyBug, you will forever obsess over her secret identity."

Adrien raised his hand, pointing a finger at the hovering kwami. He opened his mouth ready to say something, but wasn't sure as to what he should say. Plagg made a point, and it was a good one too. He liked LadyBug, and admitted that he was pretty much in love with her. But, that's all it would ever be, an infatuation with no further development. Even if she reciprocated his feelings, they wouldn't be able to date freely. They would have to keep their real identities hidden, and go on dates in their superhero forms. That wouldn't be a good idea either. He couldn't date her if it meant not knowing who she really was for the rest of his life.

Just then, a shriek was heard in the distance, and Adrien could tell that it was coming from inside the hotel. The sudden piercing cry startled him and he immediately peeked around the corner again to see a couple of workers entering the hotel.

That shriek definitely did not belong to Marinette… if anything, it sounded like it belonged to Chloe. Adrien stood there for a second, trying to recollect his thoughts. He didn't know much about Kirsten's motives, but if she was really that bad, she could have been making the girls do something for her own amusement. He definitely didn't want the next cry to belong to Marinette.

"Plagg," he said, staring at his yawning kwami. "Transform me!" He commanded, raising his hand containing the ring up to his face.

* * *

Using his unfathomable skills in stealth and agility, Chat Noir somersaulted into an open window on the highest floor of the hotel. He hit the cushiony carpet, and stuck the landing with both of his hands gripping onto his staff.

"Chat Noir?"

Chat Noir glanced upwards with his mind still boggling over how fast he made it to the top of the hotel. He felt his cheeks slightly burn in embarrassment as his own green eyes came into contact with the bluebell eyes in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked, straightening herself from her defensive pose. He could tell that she was startled from his sudden appearance.

"Oh…." He felt himself getting nervous. "Hi there… Marinette." he said with a crack in his voice. "I mean…" he cleared his voice. "You're Marinette, right?" He leaned against the wall with his shoulder pressed up against it. He then crossed his arms, trying to appear like his cool usual self.

"Yeah." Marinette blinked several times before shaking her head. Chat Noir then watched as she began searching the room, starting off with looking underneath the dozens of pillows that were nicely stacked upon the satin covered king sized bed.

"Uhh- While I was doing my nightly patrol, I came across Adrien Agreste, and he asked me to make sure you were okay getting here." he said, causing the bluenette to momentarily stop with her search. "And then… I heard this loud shriek, and had to make sure everything was okay. Didn't want Adrien to worry!" he finished off, feeling rather proud of thinking of an excuse just to see her.

"Adrien sent you here?" she said before tilting her head and dazing off.

"Yeah," he replied, wondering what was going through her mind before she shook her head once more and began searching the room.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, just noticing that they were standing in Kirsten's room. The room that was mostly vacant throughout the year since Kirsten barely had the time to make a trip back home. "Did you lose something?"

 _Was she completing another dare? Was there even another dare to complete? Did she receive a new envelope containing a secret mission?_ His mind began to fill with a million questions.

"No," she answered before looking down to her phone.

Chat Noir perked up upon seeing a timer counting down from thirteen minutes and four seconds.

"You're being timed to do something?" he asked, curious. "Is it because of this Dare Night situation I've been hearing around the city? I think I've seen a few boys talking about it on my way here…"

"It's a mess," said Marinette. "But if you know Kirsten Bourgeois at all and what she's been making us do, you would understand."

Before he was allowed to attend school, Adrien wasn't even closely aware of the embarrassing things Kirsten made the losers do after midnight. It only happened once a year, but according to Nino it was a huge thing in the papers, and people would talk about it for a while. He lived on such a strict and busy schedule though. He hadn't the time to even hear about it from anyone. He had to get in bed by ten, and he wasn't even allowed to watch or read anything that wasn't approved by Nathalie. It was a rather harsh life.

He then began to listen to the bluenette ramble on about the terrible things Kirsten has done in the past, and that she needed to be stopped. She then began to tell him of the plans to stop Kirsten, and it made him feel somewhat uncomfortable. Maybe it was because he was a superhero, and was to be trusted, but the way she was just spilling everything to him, it was almost like she was a hundred percent comfortable with him. Like she thought of him as a close friend. Why did she feel more comfortable saying these things to him as Chat Noir, but not when he was just Adrien? It was strange. As Adrien he was feeling a tad bit jealous over Chat Noir, despite it also being him.

" _Purr_ haps I can help you," he interrupted before pointing down at the timer that hit eleven minutes. "You seem to be running out of time."

"Alya's grabbing the key to her diary, and I need to find the diary." she said. "BUT THIS ROOM IS HUGE. Chloe informed us that she never brings her purse with her when she's getting ready. She says its because she doesn't like her makeup team getting the chance to snoop through her belongings when she's too busy adoring herself through the mirror." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"She keeps her purse in her closet while she's getting ready." he said, remembering the times when Kirsten babysat him when he was a kid. The days where his father didn't have enough assistants, and had Nathalie tend to his side when he really needed her for important meetings.

When Kirsten went off to get ready on a date or an important event, she always made him guard her closet, but mostly her purse. She did it so he had something to do, and plus, he enjoyed it because it made him feel like he was on some kind of secret mission. Like he was ordered by his superiors to guard a jewel that no one was allowed to know about. He did have quite the imagination when he was younger. He didn't know what was so valuable in that designer purse, but all he remembered was that Kirsten ordered him to make sure that Chloe couldn't get anywhere near it. It wasn't that hard of a task. The second he began talking to Chloe, she would forget what she wanted. Even if that was a long time ago though, she couldn't have changed the way she hid things. And if she did, well they were definitely screwed.

"How do you know that?" Marinette said, shocked before heading towards the closet.

"Uhh… Lots of girls do it?" He chuckled nervously.

"I guess I'm not one of those girls," Marinette said before opening the door to the large walk in closet. "How am I going to find it in here!? This closet is bigger than my own bedroom!"

"Second shelf, third row all the way in the back. It's most likely going to be the third or fourth purse from the left."

Marinette raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms before looking straight at him.

"Every girl with a huge walk in closet does that." Once more, he chuckled nervously. "It's nothing _purse_ onal." He tried to amuse her with one of his puns.

"Again." Marinette stared at him weirdly after nodding her head in disapproval. "I guess I'm not one of those girls. But I don't own a huge walk in closet." She then took a step into the closet before whipping around to look at him again. "I guess my first clue about your secret identity is that you come from a rich family." She smirked before scurrying over to the shelf where he suggested for her to go. "Keep watch, please!"

Chat Noir gulped, almost choking over his own saliva. "Wh-What? I'm not rich. I just know a lot about what rich girls do…"

"Got it. So you're a pervert who spies on rich girls." She hollered out as he stood next to the closet.

His mouth dropped at her comment. He didn't think Marinette had the guts to say such things to a person. He knew she was kidding, but she never really witnessed her do that as Adrien. It sort of reminded him of LadyBug and how she always turned him down when he tried to make a move on her. Somehow, because of it, it was making him like Marinette even more.

"I just need to grab my purse!"

He heard Kirsten's voice out in the hallway. He then darted his eyes over to the door to the room, and heard a few clicks before seeing the knob turn. "Marinette…" He whispered sharply. "Hurry and hide!" A thud was heard, almost like the bluenette fell, but as much as he wanted to make sure that she was okay, he didn't have the time too. He sighed, before shutting the closet door behind him and leaning against the wall next to it.

"Tell the girls I'll be down in five and that there seems to be three losers this year!" She shut the door behind her before muttering to herself. "That Alix. I should take away her roller-skates."

Chat Noir gulped, looking at Kirsten as she whipped around, her eyes immediately resting upon him. She was wearing a white, glittering gown and around her neck was a large diamond pendant. If he had to guess, Alya was able to take the key since she must have taken it off to put that hunk of jewelry around her neck.

"Ahh," she smirked. "Chat Noir is it? One of Paris' beloved heroes." She eyed him with a look of lust. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I had to meet the infamous Kirsten Bourgeois," he said. "With all the akuma attacks happening, I feel like I should escort you to the parade."

"I would like that," she said after a few minutes of contemplation. "I know I can be quite the lady. I suppose that does put me in danger." She began checking herself out in the body mirror located on the other side of the closet. "Will I be meeting the infamous LadyBug?"

He bit his bottom lip. He hasn't heard anything from LadyBug all day. But if he had to guess, she was most likely at the parade, making sure that everything was okay. It did seem like the parade was a good place for an akumatized villain to make an appearance, if anyone was akumatized at all. "Yes, in fact, she's already there, making sure your float is doing just fine."

"I really must be important," she said amused before placing a hand on the knob to the closet. "Just let me get my purse and we'll be on our way. After all, I have a few girls to humiliate. You'll simply love it. It's very much entertaining."

"Wait!" He jumped as she opened the door. He then looked up, his eyes meeting her stone cold sapphire ones. She raised an eyebrow, and gave him a look of disapproval. "A closet is a great place for someone to hide if they want to attack you… Let me just make sure that everything is okay."

"You really are good," she complimented before ushering him to enter the closet. "Rather have them hurt your face than my beautiful one."

"Right..." He stepped into the closet, and his eyes began to dart around the area, searching each nook and cranny for where Marinette could possibly be hiding.

Kirsten then followed in behind him, walking fairly close to him. "Where do you need to go?" he asked, making sure to not make the same mistake he did with Marinette. If he knew where she kept her belongings there was a chance that she was able to figure out that he was just Adrien. The boy she had to babysit when he was a mere kid.

"The very back," she answered, causing him to slowly walk to the back of the closet. As they did, he used his cat like instincts to hear for Marinette or even try to find her. It was no use though. It was like she somehow left the room.

"Got it!" she said as she grabbed her purse. "My room must be safe. My daddy's hotel is pretty secure after all."

"Right…" he answered. If it was so secure than how was Alya and Nino able to get into Chloe's room?

"Just let me grab a few things from my nightstand!" She hollered from out of the closet.

"Okay… I'll just make sure everything here is secure," he replied before walking around the rest of the closet. He then returned back to the purses, scratching his head, trying to figure out as to where the bluenette could have gone.

He glanced up to the ceiling, noticing a vent located just above the shelf. Did Marinette escape through the vents? Could she really not have waited for him to get Kirsten out of the room? Now he was worrying a million times more than when he departed her after the kiss.

He swiftly pulled himself up the shelf, using the different levels for support. As he reached the top, his eyes fell upon Marinette's phone with the timer just hitting zero. After what happened earlier, he thought that Marinette would have learned from her mistakes. He guessed not. Oh well, that gave him another excuse to talk to her after the whole thing - to tell her that Chat Noir gave it to him after finding it.

"C'mon Chatty!" Kirsten hollered. "Let's go!"

He just seriously hoped that she was okay since she considered using the vents as her escape route.

* * *

 **NOTE:** And that is the end of the chapter! :) I hope y'all enjoyed it. And once again, I would like to get another chapter in soon... but Idk. I gotta catch em all. :D

And as usual,

 _ **Leave a like, leave a favorite, leave a review or even a PM! :)**_


	10. Payback

**NOTE:** Hey guys! Here's the next chapter WooHoo! :)

Onto some reviews!

 _ **MiraculousTalenny:**_ _Reading this awesome and creative chapter at 3:48am in the morning with a severe sprained ankle and reoccuring cough really cheered me up from a week from Hell. Thank you! Looks like Kirsten has a thing for Chat Noir, and has the same snotty attitude Chloe has! Wonder if Chloe takes after Kirsten? Great chapter! Read ya l8r!_

 **Oh darn. I hope you feel better soon! How exactly did you sprain your ankle? :( I've never injured any part of my body before ... haha Prolly cause I always play it safe. Well, I guess you could say its the typical "i want to be like my older sister" situation for Chloe. :)**

 _ **Adrinette4life:**_ _I've already asked this, and I'm hoping that you'll answer it - Will their identities get revealed or not? I mean, the suspense is killing me ;)_

 **Well, I didn't answer it cause... I didn't want to say anything about it. I dont want to say yes but I dont want to say no. haha**

 _ **Thanks to everyone else who left a review! - Blue Dragon, Brokenwings35, Babycailly42, Shadow of the Elements, E, mayuralover, UnicornSecrets, Hollowkit, librosmysticos, Lmb111514, MoonfallExpress**_

 _ **You guys are great!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Payback**

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

The bluenette pulled her weight out of the towel bin after her short escapade around the Le Grand Paris vents.

"Is this a cliché thing or what?" she asked after unbinding herself from Tikki's powers. She knew that Chat Noir would have rather had her hide somewhere in that giant closet of Kirsten's, but Marinette just knew that Kirsten was bound to smell her fear. She was some sort of human predator after all. She wasn't going to risk being caught by that monster, so she transformed into LadyBug and got out of that situation as fast as she could. She just had to find Chat Noir later and apologize for her sudden disappearance. Although, explaining how she was able to find her way around the vents was another thing. But she was sure any kind of lie would have to suffice.

Marinette looked back into the bin of what she hoped to be clean towels. She reached for the diary that was sticking out like a sore thumb, and then shoved it into her purse. "How much time do we have…" She trailed off as she began digging through her purse, in search of the cellular device that was timing her every move. She rummaged through it several times, and even began digging through her pockets, but the phone just wasn't showing up.

"Tikki!" she exclaimed, feeling over the pockets of her jeans once more. "I lost my phone! What if it's in the vents? Or worse. BACK IN KIRSTEN'S ROOM?" The poor bluenette began to hyperventilate. After the whole lost envelope fiasco with Adrien, she really did try to keep an eye on her belongings, especially when she entered the room of the witch.

"You don't have time to look for it Marinette," The kwami said as Marinette began climbing over the counter to pull herself back into the confined space of the vents. "I don't approve of your ways of handling Kirsten, Marinette." Tikki continued. "But I care about your safety far more than hers. And right now, you need to get to that float and protect your classmates from emotional turmoil."

Marinette hesitated before jumping off of the counter. Tikki was right. Her and the "winners" (which they hardly were) were ordered by the guards, on Kirsten's behalf to get changed into a few dresses since they were to be presented on the float with Kirsten. As "winners" of the event, they were ordered to paint out Sabrina, Mylene, and Rose's secrets on their giant piece of cardboard for everyone to see. Then they were told to use a few cameras to film the three losers on the float holding up their embarrassing secret while in their undergarments. The feed was then supposedly to be directed to a larger screen on the float for everyone to see. After all, Kirsten just thought it wasn't enough for the people in the front to see it. Everyone in the back had to see it too.

After they just came up with the idea to bring the queen down, the guards told them to change and pointed to a changing area that was set up by the use of a few curtains and rods. Chloe took this as the perfect time to ensue with their plan and threw a huge tantrum for not being able to change in her own room. And that's how Marinette was able to get upstairs. Chloe's tantrum and her unexpectedly good skills at pickpocketing the guard who held key cards to everyone's room in the hotel.

Pulling out the dress in her bag, Marinette was quick to change into it before cautiously sneaking out of the room and making her way back into the hotel lobby without being seen. Being LadyBug seriously had its perks.

"Did you get the book?" Alya murmured as they stood in line according to the guard's instructions. They were all wearing light blue, short flowing dresses with a few snowflake patterns overtaking the hem. With that, they wore matching light blue heels.

Mylene, Rose, and Sabrina were nowhere to be seen, but Marinette knew that they were off getting ready for their own terrible fate.

"Yeah, got the necklace?" Marinette whispered back.

"You know it," Alya grinned as the clicking of heels could be heard from the staircase.

The girls stood up straight, and they all looked up ahead to see Kirsten walking down the stairs in her blinding color of a gown. She wasn't alone though. Her arms were wrapped around the arm of the one and only Chat Noir.

Marinette's lips slightly parted as she watched Chat Noir escort Kirsten down the staircase. She could hear the other girls around her also gasp in surprise at Chat Noir's sudden appearance – his sudden appearance with the witch of Paris.

As she watched the two near the bottom of the staircase, Marinette met Chat Noir's piercing green eyes and gave him a smile and a discreet thumbs up to show that she was fine and that her plans of stealing the diary was a huge success. She raised an eyebrow at his reaction though. All he managed to do was stare back at her, stunned. He even almost tripped down the last step when she met his eyes. Marinette shook her head when he almost stumbled upon his own footing. She supposed he really was a pervert who was living his dream of being next to a rich girl. Oh Chat. She thought he kind of had a crush on her as LadyBug, but she supposed he was far more interested in rich girls… with big closets. That had to explain his need to constantly call her 'Milady'.

"Well then, ladies." Kirsten said with a giant smirk on her face. "Ready?"

"More than you think," Chloe shot back with her own smug expression.

* * *

The entirety of the float was white, and decorated with silver tinsel and giant snowflakes enveloped by bright white lights. There were a few steps going up higher to where an icy throne was made for the so-called beloved ice queen to sit on. Chat Noir suddenly disappeared, claiming to have to check the parameter, but Marinette could hear the beeping on his ring loud and clear. Thank God Kirsten didn't stick around long enough to know what that meant.

Marinette stood on the lowest part of the float, in between Juleka and Alya, smiling at the large crowd that gathered around the streets. Standing on either side of Kirsten's throne were the losers, wearing giant white fur coats.

Everything seemed normal so far.

Every so often, Marinette would turn her head to eye the queen who was feigning her sweet smile at the cheering civilians of Paris. She kept a close eye on her until she finally saw Kirsten snap her fingers at the two guards who were told to accompany them on the float if things were to go awry.

With Kirsten's signal, Marinette watched the three girls get ushered down the five steps to where her and the other girls were standing.

 _This is it._ Marinette thought, her heart pounding through her chest.

She walked over to the edge of the float with the other girls, as the losers took the attention at the very center. Marinette looked up to Kirsten who was holding onto a camera, zooming in on the fur-covered girls. Her feed was being directed to the giant TV that was placed behind her. The calming winter music in the background came to a halt, and all you could hear now was the ambient noises of the overly excited crowd. They were all eager to see the show that was about to happen on the winter float.

The bluenette looked over to Rose whose face was filled with dread and anxiety. If Marinette knew Kirsten as well as she thought, Kirsten most likely chose their undergarments too.

Alya leaned over the bluenette's shoulder. "Let's do this," she said as Mylene, Sabrina, and Rose began to unzip their fur coats.

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows in determination before grabbing onto the book that she somehow managed to snuggly fit beneath her dress. She ran to the center with Alya by her side, startling the girls who were about to reveal too much skin.

"Keep your coats on!" Alya said, grabbing onto the center of Mylene's coat to prevent her from taking it off.

Kirsten sat up straight in her throne, and zoomed in on the overzealous brunette who was eying her with complete contempt. "What are you doing?" Kirsten asked, her temper rising. "You're ruining the show!"

"No!" Alya yelled out. "You're ruining it with childish games!"

"Excuse me?" Kirsten said before placing the camera on the ice table to her left. She then stood up straight from her throne.

Marinette gulped, a sense of fear entering her body as Kirsten hovered above them. She took a step back, slightly cowering behind her heroic friend. She was LadyBug for crying out loud, yet her knees would shake upon being in the presence of Kirsten.

Who knows what Kirsten would do to them for standing up to her? Juleka and Alix took cover behind a snowflake, Chloe was nowhere to be seen, and the camera crew who was taping the entire thing for TV was now completely focused on their float.

"You're not going to control us with secrets anymore!" Alya remained unstaggered by Kirsten's presence.

"Really?" Kirsten looked amused. "And why do you say that?"

"Because we have your secrets!" Alya said out loud before holding her hand out, palm facing upwards.

Marinette knew that this was the signal for her to hand Alya the diary. With shaky hands, Marinette held the diary out for Alya to grab, and she immediately snatched it from her grip.

"We have your diary and the key!" Alya continued, with a smirk on her face. "We'll reveal all your secrets to the city if you don't leave us alone!"

Kirsten burst into a fit of maniacal laughter. She pointed straight at the diary and said, "You think that's my diary? How dumb do you think I am to write my thoughts into a book!?"

"Pretty dumb," Alya bent over, grabbing the key that she hid in her heel before shoving the thing into the lock and twisting it open.

Marinette leaned over her friends shoulder, and her eyes widened upon seeing the words in the diary while Alya began flipping through the pages.

It wasn't a diary. It didn't contain secrets. It contained phone numbers of other models, and agencies.

Kirsten laughed louder before snatching the notebook from Alya's grip. "Again," she said. "How dumb do you think I am!? I keep that book close to me to prevent Chloe from calling my colleagues!"

Marinette gulped as Alya stepped back into her. Kirsten leaned down, her face inching forwards to Alya's. She placed a finger between Alya's collarbones and began poking her repeatedly.

"I might as well reveal all your secrets now, huh?" Kirsten grinned widely.

Marinette began stepping backwards with each step that Kirsten took forwards. Alya was gripping onto her dress, clinging for her life. Because of this, Marinette couldn't simply step to the side to cower behind her own snowflake.

"Alya," she grunted, feeling her own heel reach the edge of the float. "I'm running out of space here…"

"Girl, then you should have stood in front of me." Alya gritted through her teeth as Kirsten continued with threatening to reveal their secrets.

"I'm beautiful, aren't I?"

Kirsten's voice was heard, but it wasn't coming from her own mouth.

The blonde stood up straight, causing Marinette to stand up straight in relief. One more step, and she would have landed on the dirty, concrete street.

The bluenette arched her body forwards; stretching from the uncomfortable pose she had to maintain while Alya was taking on Kirsten's wrath. She then looked up straight ahead at the giant TV that was now playing a video. All that Marinette could make out was Kirsten. From the looks of it, it was taken not too long ago.

"Would you like some Mr. Fluffles?"

Marinette's jaw dropped as the camera zoomed in on Kirsten having tea with a bunch of stuffed animals. A bunch of Lettuce Patch dolls to be exact.

"It's not funny when it's you, huh sister?"

Marinette looked down to see Chloe now sitting on the throne, holding onto the camera that was directing the video to the TV.

"CHLOE!?" Kirsten shrieked as the streets began to fill with her singing to her Lettuce Patch dolls. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" She began to stomp back up the stairs.

"Well, I have my ways, and you have yours." Chloe grinned.

"TURN IT OFF!"

"NO! I'm the one who keeps everyone in order here. Not you!" Chloe snapped back as Kirsten began chasing her around the throne for the camera.

Marinette giggled. In fact, she might have giggled a little too much…

The amused and now relieved bluenette took a step backwards, not realizing that she didn't bother to walk a few steps forward to prevent herself from falling off the float.

She yelped in surprise as she fell backwards, her life flashing before her eyes. She then shut her eyes tightly, but was taken aback by the fact that she didn't land on the cold, concrete street.

"Huh?" She slowly opened her eyes, feeling a couple of arms holding onto her body.

She looked to her right, her cheeks burning at the sight of who just saved her from a terrible fall.

It was Adrien.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

* * *

 **NOTE:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) The next one will be the last. D:

As usual, _**Leave a like/follow, favorite, PM or review! woot woot.**_


	11. Goodbye LadyBug

**NOTE:** Hey guys! Here it is! The final chapter of this story! *SQUEALS IN EXCITEMENT*

Anywho, onto some reviews!:

 _ **UnicornSecrets:**_ _...This is SO INTENSE RIGHT NOW! ..._

 **I am pointing out this one sentence in your review just because I find it amusing. I use xSooIntense as my username (mostly games) for most things, and I just love when someone says something to me like "ITS SO INTENSE" because like... Im kinda trying to live up to my username. LMAO.**

 _ **A few of you have been asking whether or not there's a reveal.**_

 **I haven't answered that because I didn't want too. haha I didn't want to say no, and I didn't want to say yes. I didn't want to provide any kinds of hint to a reveal or not... because you see... there's a sequel coming up... and... I've already said too much. ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER.**

 _ **Thanks to everyone else who left a review! - GuardianAngel1234567, MiraculousTalenny, Lmb111514, black neko hime, Miss maiu, Book dragon, Adrinette4life, GoddessGirl0609, Brokenwings35, Shadow of the Elements, mayuralover, Levage Avance, Jade4839, FrostSentry150, Guest.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Goodbye LadyBug**

 _Adrien Agreste_

Everything around him became a blur. And the only thing he could hear was the sounds of his breathing, and his heavily beating heart.

His legs were shaky, and his now clammy hands were sticking to the material of Marinette's dress. His pupils dilated at the sight in front of him. Her eyes. Those bluebell colored eyes.

He held his breath, waiting for an answer, and as he did, the thump of his heart reverberated through his body, making his limbs feel all noodly.

"Am good I," she responded with a squeak. She then shook her head. "I mean… I am good!"

Adrien restrained himself from chuckling, and instead smiled at the bluenette. His old self would have just stared at her in confusion, but the way she mixed up her words in front of him from time to time was now deemed as a cute action from her in his book.

"That's good," he said before realizing that he was still holding onto her on the street. He had to bring her to the side before they both got run over by the next float coming their way.

He cleared his throat before setting the bluenette back onto the ground. He then took her hand and began leading her back onto the sidelines where everyone was still enjoying the sight of the passing floats. A majority of them seemed to have taken more interest in what was going on in the winter float. As he looked to the left, he could see a bunch of the citizens following the float, entertained by the Bourgeois siblings. He could just barely hear the two arguing, and yelling over one another. Their argument was surely going to be the headline on the newspaper sometime in the next couple days.

"So," he said, taking her away from the cheering crowd. He began to rub his nape while looking downwards at the place between his shoes. He was feeling incredibly shy and was having a hard time bringing himself to look up at her. "Do you need to get back on that float? Or…?" He bit his bottom, mustering the courage to slightly glance up.

"Uhm," said Marinette. "I don't think I'm needed on the float anymore. My purse is there, but Alya can just give it to me on Monday. I'm too exhausted to chase the float and listen to the two bicker. I think I'll just head home. It's been a really long day."

"Yeah," Adrien agreed. "I can see that..."

He slipped his hand into his pocket and immediately felt the plastic case that was enveloping Marinette's phone. He almost forgot about that. He pulled the phone out from his pocket, and handed it over to the bluenette. "This is yours," he said. "Uhm… Chat Noir found me in the crowd… and told me to give it back to you."

"Oh." Marinette perked up as she reached out to take the phone from his grasp. "Right. You asked him to check up on me."

Adrien's cheeks began to blush. "Ye-Yeah," he said. "Seeing how Kirsten treats everyone, well… I was worried that she would do something to you." He glanced down once more before looking right back up to meet her beautiful, entrancing bluebell colored eyes.

She was quick to look away as his eyes met hers. "That's really sweet of you Adrien," she mumbled while fiddling with the hem of her dress. "I-I guess I'll see you Monday then!" She squeaked before turning on her heel. She then proceeded to walk away from him.

The honey blonde blinked several times, startled by her sudden goodbye. He felt his heart slightly shatter upon seeing her walk away from him. He didn't want to go separate ways. He especially didn't want to wait till Monday to see her. He wanted to spend just a little bit more time with her.

"W-Wait!" he called out while taking a few steps forward. He extended his arm as an attempt to reach for her arm, but the second he yelled, Marinette turned her head to look at him.

"What is it?" she asked, her face a bright shade of red.

Adrien brought his arm back to his side while trying to think of something to say. "Uhhh…" He paused for a short second as his eyes began to dart from one object to another. "Let me walk you home," he finally said. "It's the least I can do."

"For what?" asked Marinette. "I spilled a smoothie on your clothes, I stole your boxers, and lied to you about all of my dares."

"It was still a great day!" He smiled before sauntering over to her. "Let's go."

"Uhm…" Marinette looked away, bashfully. "My house is actually this way…" she muttered before pointing back in the direction where they just stood.

Adrien raised an eyebrow, confused as to why she ended up walking in the wrong direction when she said bye. "Then why were you walking this way?"

"I… I guess I'm just too tired." She giggled awkwardly before turning on her heel once more to walk the other way.

Adrien stifled another chuckle before quickening his pace for a few steps to stand right next to her. "You know, I wasn't really honest with you today either."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked. "Don't tell me I stole your father's undergarments instead of yours!" She stopped for a second before slamming her cheeks with the palms of her hands. Her face was now filled with shock, and Adrien was beginning to feel curious about the thoughts that pondered through her head in a day.

"Those were mine," he chuckled while nudging her with his arm to make her continue with their walk.

"Then what it is?"

"Ever since Dare Night started for you girls, Nino and a bunch of the guys have been trying to figure out how the game worked over the years."

Marinette gasped like she just figured something out. "Is that why Nino was following Alya? And why Ivan was following Mylene?" Adrien turned his head to look at her as they began to cross the street. She looked deep in thought, causing him to blush at the sight. Everything she did was suddenly adorable to him.

"When we first started this whole thing, they were always asking questions about it, and then they stopped. I always assumed it was because they lost interest," said Marinette. "I'm sure they're happy now though. They should be able to piece the puzzles together just by watching and listening to Chloe and Kirsten on the float."

"I don't know," said Adrien. "I understand you were all pulled into completing those dares because Kirsten blackmailed all of you. I would complete a bunch of dares too, if someone were going threaten to reveal a terrible secret of mine. But…"

"But what?" she asked as they made a turn.

Adrien maneuvered himself around an empty cardboard box, seeing the bakery just up ahead. "I'd want to know all the secrets," he replied. "I'm especially curious about yours since it involves me."

"They're a secret for a reason," Marinette said while nudging him with her arm. He took it as sign to not bring up the secret again. He couldn't help it though. It involved him. He had the right to know.

"Well… let's see… You said that the dares were somehow related to the secret." He began to stroke his chin. "You had to spend the entire day with me. You had to steal my boxers. And you had to kiss me. If I had to guess…" His mind began to think of a bunch of possible secrets. "You did something embarrassing involving me, and I didn't notice. So you had to spend the day with me and kiss me to make up for it." He finished, feeling quite proud of himself. "Maybe you stole a bunch of my boxers," he joked. "I think I'm actually missing a lot."

Marinette rolled her eyes as they came to a stop in front of her home. He took a couple steps forwards, and stood in front of her, waiting for a reply.

"If that's what you think," she said.

He grimaced. "Is that not it?"

"If you think that's it, then that is it."

He knew that meant that he was wrong. "Will you tell me a secret if I tell you one of mine?"

"No," she was quick to respond.

"I'll tell you a really good one."

"No."

"Why not?" He grimaced once more. "I helped you complete your last dare. I kissed you, so that you wouldn't have to face the consequences. Come to think of it now, maybe I shouldn't have kissed you… That way I would have found out-"

Adrien's eyes widened as he felt Marinette's lips smack against his own. At first he felt himself tense up, but as Marinette's lips began to warm his own, he felt his body relax, and he closed his eyes. Marinette wasn't doing anything, except pressing her lips right up against his. This caused him to want a real, passionate kiss with her even more. He raised his right arm, and rested his hand on her side before mustering the courage to move his lips, and let them fit around hers much more comfortably.

As he tilted his head to get in a much more comfortable position, Marinette pulled away from him, and Adrien's eyes fluttered right open at her action. He looked straight ahead at Marinette, unable to blink his own eyes. His arm was still slightly extended outwards, feeling lonely without holding onto her. And his lips, they felt colder than before.

"There," she said breathless with a face that Adrien couldn't possibly believe to get redder than he already seen. "I kissed you. So now, we're even."

"But- kissed you I." He shook his head, biting his tongue. He was doing the thing that Marinette usually did. "I mean… I kissed you!"

"But the dare said I had to kiss you… so I can now say that I officially completed it."

"But that doesn't count."

"Why not?" She pouted. "We didn't establish any rules," she finished off before tugging on the key around her neck. She pulled on it hard enough for the clasp of the necklace to open, and as she brought her arm back to her side she said, "Thank you Adrien. Thanks for helping me out today."

Adrien then began to watch the girl walk up to the door, and insert the key into the keyhole.

As he watched her enter her home, she turned around and gave him a final wave. "I'll see you Monday!" she called out before disappearing away from his sight.

For several minutes, Adrien stood there, unable to take his eyes away from the door in front of him.

Plagg was right. He couldn't be in love with a girl who had to hide her true self from him. It wouldn't work out, and in the end, it would hurt far more than it already has.

But with Marinette, he could see her as much as he desired, and get to know everything about her. He felt weird letting go of the girl he so desperately wanted to be with for months. But everything was going to be better that way.

At that very moment he felt like it was safe to say… _Goodbye LadyBug. And hello Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

* * *

 **NOTE:** That is the end! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for all the support. I'd like to know about all of your thoughts about the story so leave a review or even PM me. thanks! :)

* * *

 **Upcoming Sequel! : Dare Night v2.0**

 **Summary:** The girls agree to never get involved with dares again. This pact causes the guys to show them that dare's can actually be pretty fun – so welcome to Nino's own Dare Night. But what happens when Nino decides to take advantage of the night and help his buddy Nathaniel out? After all, Nathaniel has had a crush on Marinette for months, and needs to make a move. But Adrien likes Marinette now too. How is he going to win Marinette's heart and keep his friend at the same time? And how will Marinette deal with the two boys giving her all their attention? More dares and more drama to come!


End file.
